Operation: Rescue Team
by Mini Marianne
Summary: Based on the GBA game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. When a human girl wakes up as a Pokemon,she wants to know why.Along with her new friend Hope the Torchic,they embark on several perilous adventures to discover the truth,as well as help many Pokemon in need.
1. Waking Up for the First Mission

Okay, here's the reason why I'm writing this story which is very much based on the games of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (the version I have is the red one for GBA). I'm hoping this'll help me fight off writer's block for other stories and I'm bored. Think of this as kind of a spoiler for those who have not played either game. You have been warned.

I don't own Pokemon, but I have a Torchic named Hope (a plushie and a Pokemon on Pokemon Emerald.) and the Chikorita is just me, and nobody owns me except me.

_Where am I? Am I dreaming this? I feel a pleasant breeze...I hear a voice from somewhere...I wonder who is is?_

Somewhere beyond these thoughts, the voice called.

"...Excuse me...Please, wake up. Come on, wake up."

After a pause, the induvidal whom was being called opened her eyes. She blinked. What she found in front of her was a worried Torchic. The tiny fire Pokemon looked relieved once he saw her eyes.

"You're finally awake! Great!"

(Wh-where is this...?)

She looked around frettfully. Her current companion smiled.

"I found you passed out here. I'm glad you came to! I'm Hope. Happy to meet you! ...And, you are? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Why, I'm a human."

This declearation only confused the Torchic.

"Huh? Did you say human? But you look like a normal Chikorita from every angle?"

Also confused, the supposed Chikorita looked around, cheaking herself out. She was horrified to find that what the fire Pokemon had said was true.

(It... It's true...I have turned into a Chikorita! ...But why? I don't remember anything...)

Hope gave her a strange look.

"Um...You're kind of weird...Your name? What's your name?"

(My name...? That's right, my name is...)

"Chelsey."

"Ok. You're named Chelsey? Well...Isn't it a funny name!"

Chelsey's reply was to sweatdrop. Suddenly, a cry split the air.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!"

Alarm came from both the Chikorita and Torchic.

"Huh? I hear shouts from over there..."

A Butterfree fluttered towards them.

"What's wrong?" Hope piped once she stopped before them.

"It's horriable! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!"

"What?!"

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my baby, Pokemon suddenly attacked me!"

This last statement alarmed Hope even more.

"Huh? You were attacked? By other Pokemon?"

"They must be enraged by the fissure...and out of control! That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokemon...What will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear..."

Hope turned to Chelsey.

"This sounds bad! We have to go help!"

With that, both Pokemon hurried to find the lost Caterpie, and that would not be easy. Several times, they were attacked by angry Pidgey and Wurmple. Finally, with a bit of navigation, they found Caterpie hiding in a place unocuppied by other Pokemon, weeping.

"Mommy...Where are you...?"

Hope stepped forward, Chelsey stayed back, allowing him to do the talking.

"We came to rescue you."

The confused and teary-eyed Caterpie turned to them.

"Huh?"

"Your mom's waiting. Let's get you out!"

"OK."

Within a few moments, they came back to the distraught Butterfree. She was relieved to see her baby safe and sound.

"My baby's safe...I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly..."

"Oh, that's OK! It has been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed."

"Please, may I have your names at least?"

"I'm Hope. And this is Chelsey."

Caterpie became starry-eyed.

"...Cool..."

(He's, uh...Staring at me adoringly...Those sparkly eyes...It's a little embarrassing...But, this doesn't feel bad, either. It's like I'm a hero. Helping Pokemon in trouble might be a good experience.)

"Thank you! Hope and Chelsey!"

"I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it."

Butterfree come closer before handing Hope an Oran berry, a Pecha berry, and a Rawst berry.

"Thank you so much. Good-bye."

With that, Butterfree fluttered off, followed closely by Caterpie. Chelsey and Hope watched them go. Finally, the Torchic turned to her.

"Thank you for helping! You're very tough. I was sure impressed. So...What are you going to do? Do you have any plans?"

A sad frown was all she gave as reply. It seemed Hope got the message.

"...Listen, Chelsey. If you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me."

Chelsey gave no objections, but followed Hope. Finally, they came to what looked like a house in the shape of an onion. There was even a mailbox.

"Well, this is the place..."

Chelsey's eyes sparkled instantly.

(Wow! I can't explain, but I'm happy! I'm a human being, but I like this place. I feel weirdly happy! It might be an instinct thing for Pokemon...Maybe this is what it feels like to want to wag your tail...It doesn't matter! I'm happy! Maybe I feel that way because I'm Chikorita!)

Hope saw the look in Chelsey's eyes and beamed.

"Oh, Chelsey. You're impressed, aren't you? I thought so. I thought this would make a good place for you to live, Chelsey. I was sure you would like it."

He walked in front of her, suddenly a bit serious.

"Just like the fissure Caterpie fell into...There have been all sorts of natural disasters recently. Many Pokemon are suffering from these natural disasters. I want to do good. I want to help Pokemon like that. I want to help make the world a safer place for Pokemon. So, um...Well, I saw how good you were when we rescued Caterpie...Would you like to form a rescue team with me? I think we could become the world's number-one rescue team, Chelsey. What do you think?"

"Let's do it."

Hope gave a jump of excitement.

"OK! Done deal! From now on, Chelsey, we're partners in our rescue team! I'm so glad you joined! The team's name is...I haven't decided on one. Listen, Chelsey. What would be a good name for us?"

The Chikorita blinked and thought a moment.

"How about...Titans? We could be Team Titans!"

"Titans! I like it! It's a good name! It's prefect for us! Rescue Team Titans! Let's do good starting tomorrow!"

Both grinned and struck a pose.

_And that is how Chelsey and Hope began their careers together as a rescue team._

_The next morning..._

Chelsey awoke from a sweet sleep in a bed of leaves.

"...I'm still the same. The way I look...I'm still Chikorita. But why would I be transformed into a Pokemon? Hmm... I don't understand this at all... I feel groggy and sleepy... Not feeling well... I need more sleep..."

She lay back down and, with a small yawn, drifted back to sleep.

To be continued.

Please R&R. One more note, I took out the instructions for playing, such as when one's partner tells you about your mailbox, or how to do certain actions like linking moves and whatnot. Let's hope this plan works as well.

Mini-Marianne


	2. The Second Mission

The Chikorita yawned, opened her eyes and stood up. She looked from one side to the other.

"Oof...I'm feeling refreshed! I still look like a Pokemon, but.."

She suddenly paused, thinking hard.

"Oh, that's right. That Pokemon...I think it was Hope? We made a promise to form a rescue team together...I wonder what Hope is doing? I should go out."

Without another thought, she slipped out. There she found Hope in the front yard, fast asleep. A few seconds passed before Hope snapped awake.

"...Hunh?! Oh, no!"

He looked around quickly before turning to the awaiting Chikorita.

"Ahaha, sorry! I was so excited about today, I've been waiting here since dawn...I must have fallen alseep. Anyway...Today marks the start of our rescue team! Let's always do our best!"

But his happiness slowly deminished.

"...But, anyway...We don't have any job offers yet...Hahahaha..."

He sweatdropped.

"Oh, yeah! Maybe there's something in the Mailbox..."

With that, Hope walked over to check. Indeed, there was something in it. A rescue Team Starter set. Hope's eyes lit up like lightbulbs.

"I knew it'd be here! It's the Rescue Team Starter Set! They always give you one if you start a rescue team."

While Chelsey sat and wondered who the 'they' were that Hope was refering to, the little Torchic opened the Rescue Team Starter Set. Inside were a Rescue Team Badge, Toolbox and an issue of Pokemon News.

"Yes! There are some good things here! First off, the Rescue Team Badge. It shows that we're a rescue team."

Hope tossed it to the confused Chikorita, who caught it and stared at the gleaming thing with interest. Hope continued.

"This is a Toolbox. You use it for carrying items you find in dungeons. Let's put the stuff Butterfree gave us in here for now."

Opening it up, Hope deposited the three berries inside.

"Items are very useful, so let's use them on our adventures. And finally, a copy of the Pokemon News. It's useful for rescue teams. I'll put the Pokemon News in the Mailbox. You should read it later on. Anything else? Is there any other mail...? Maybe not?"

Hope checked the mail box, but now it lay empty. The fire bird Pokemon looked disappointed.

"OK, so there isn't any mail for us after all...If there were any rescue jobs, we would be getting mail, but...Nobody knows about us since we're so new a team, I guess. Hahaha..."

They were about to be proven wrong. _Flap! Flap! _Over came a Plipper. It alighted on the mailbox and dropped something inside with a clunk.

"Oh? I wonder what it could be."

As the sea bird rose back into the air and flew off, Chelsey checked the box for mail. She found a letter. Hope beamed.

"Maybe it's a rescue job offer! What does it say?"

Chelsey, carefully holding the letter, read aloud.

"BZZ BZZ BZZ! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON...AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE...tHAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ.

FROM MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND"

"What do you think? Do you think we should go?" Hope asked.

"Yes! Let's go!"

"That's the spirit! Let's do our best!" Hope beamed, then they struck a pose.

Once they reached Thunderwave Cave, they found two Magnemite waiting for them.

"OH, YOU ARE HERE. BZBZBZZ! MY FRIENDS ARE IN THIS CAVERN. BZBZBZZ. MY FRIENDS SHOULD BE ON B6F. PLEASE HELP THEM! BZBZBZZZT!"

Chelsey and Hope turned to one another, nodded, and, as the two Magnemite moved aside, the two couragous Pokemon entered. The two ran into Rattata, Poochyena, Nidoran female, Elekid, Plusle and Voltorb on the five floors that made up Thunderwave Cave. Finally, they came across the two Magnemite in distress.

"Oh, there they are! Let's get them out safely."

And they did. The Magnemite were reunited with their friends.

"OUR BODIES SEPARATED. BZBZBZZ. REJOICE! BZBZBZZT!"

"YAY! BZBZBZZT!"

"YAY! BZBZBZZT!"

"BE THANKFUL, YOU TWO."

"YOU ARE OUR HERO. THANK YOU BZBZBZZ!

The reward for the hard-working Pokemons' efforts was 500 poke, which was the Pokemon's vesion of money, a Reviver Seed, and a Rawst Berry. The reward given, the four Magnemite floated off. Their job done, Chelsey and Hope returned to her house.

"I'm so glad our rescue mission went so well today. I need to confess. Since that was our first job as a rescue team...I was really, really nervous. I can't believe how tired I am. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Let's do good again tomorrow. See you!"

Hope headed home, while Chelsey went into her house to sleep as well. Like Hope, she was exhausted. And it was during her exhausted state that she fell asleep on her nice bed of leaves and dreamed...

The place were she was had no real shape to it. All she knew was it was green and constantly moved like waves in the ocean.

"Where...Where am I? Maybe...Is this a dream...? ...Oh? There's someone here. Who is it...? Someone I know...?"

The dreaming Chikorita frowned.

"...Hmm... I can't remember..."

When she awoke, she tired to recall the dream.

"I think I dreamt something...But I can't quite remember what that dream was about... Oh well. Today's another day of rescue! I wonder if I have any mail? Better check the Mailbox."

To be continued.

Second chapter. This is why I'm writing this. It makes me type, and maybe I'll be able to continue on my other stories at some point later. Those who are waiting for other stories, please bear with me for now.

Mini-Marianne


	3. Minor Missions

She stepped outside and went to the Mailbox. Much to her disappointment, there was nothing there. Hope came walking up at that moment.

"Good morning, Chelsey! Aren't you up early? Oh! So, you checked the Mailbox...So, was there anything? Were there any rescue requests?"

"It was empty."

Hope jumped.

"Huh?! Empty?! Hmm... I guess so. After all, we've only just begun. Oh, well. We should go to Pokemon Square. We should check the Pelipper Post Office. I think they'll have jobs posted. Pokemon Square is over here. Let's go."

The Torchic then headed towards the right. Chelsey followed without a word.

"This is Pokemon Square. That's the Kecleon Shop. You can buy and sells items there."

Waiting were two Kecleon, one green and the other red.

"That's Felicity Bank. You can save your money there."

Sitting behind the counter was a Persain.

"This is the Gulpin Link Shop. Gulpin can link moves for you."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what is linking exactly?"

"Huh? What's linking? Well, if you link moves...You can use them at the same time. You should just ask Gulpin for details."

"This is Kangaskhan Storage. If you store items here, they'll never go missing. You should store improtant items here before you go out on any dungeon adventure."

There was a Kangaskhan waiting for business.

"What do you think? The businesses here help us. Oh, and there's also the Pelipper Post Office. That's up past here. I think we can get rescue-job information there. So, how about we go to the Pelipper Post Office first?"

Chelsey nodded, then the two made their way through the Square to the Post Office. Once they reached it, Hope nodded towards it.

"That building is the Pelipper Post Office."

Indeed, one could tell. After all, it was shaped like a Pelipper's head and said sea bird Pokemon were flying to and from it. Now Hope led her over to the Bulletin board.

"This is where information is gathered from Pokemon needing rescue in various locations. See? Have a look at this Bulletin Board. It lists rescue jobs. Check it out?"

Chelsey peered closer. There was one from a Poochyena and another from a Nidoran female calling for help from Tiny Woods. The cries for help from a Sunkern and two Voltorbs were in Thunderwave Cave.

"See? There were jobs listed, right? While we're starting out, we should handle the jobs that are posted here. Doing that should get out team some recognition. That should pull in job offers to our Mailbox soon."

Chelsey quietly pulled out the three job offers from Thunderwave Cave, accepted them and they headed off towards that cave. Once again facing Rattata and Poochyena, they first came across Sunkern.

"Thank you! Please come see me at the Pelipper Post Office later."

With that, the first client escaped. Soon, they ran into the two Voltorb. Their words were the same as Sunkern's. They too, escaped the dungeon. With the rescues complete, they partners headed towards the Post Office. There were their clients, ready to hand over their rewards for helping them. Sunkern went first.

"Thank you for rescuing me! Here's your reward! 100 poke!"

One Voltorb went next.

"Thank you for rescuing me! Here's your reward! The promised Gravelrock 10!"

The elcetric Pokemon also gave them a Cheri Berry. Once he left, the second Voltorb came up.

"Thank you for rescuing me! Here's your reward! 100 poke!"

And like the first Voltorb, the second gave them an extra item: a Reviver Seed. They also recieved in total 15 rescue points. With their jobs currently done, the partners headed back to Chelsey place.

"Didn't we do good today? Let's call it a night and get some rest. OK, see you tomorrow!"

Hope wandered home and Chelsey went inside. She dropped onto her bed of leaves and fell asleep. And in the middle of the night, the same dream came to her.

"...Again? Am I dreaming again...? ...It's that Pokemon again. Huh? They're... talking to me...? ...I can't hear them clearly. What are they saying?"

As she strained to listen, the place began to shake.

"Huh? It's shaking. An earthquake...? Whoa! It's getting worse. For a dream, this feels strangely real, but..."

Her eyes weren't open, but she was awake. A voice had been calling to her.

"Uhh... Hello?"

The grass Pokemon yawned, opened her eyes, stood up and looked around. She was no one, and became confused.

"Hello? Uhh... You are Chelsey... Aren't you?"

Still, she looked around, trying to locate the invisable speakers.

"...Oh! You can't see us, of course! How very rude of us!"

Out of the ground popped a Dugtrio. Chelsey jumped, startled.

"We're pleased to meet you. We are Dugtrio. Last night, during the earthquake... Our child Diglett was attacked... He was whisked away to the peak of a tall mountain. We couldn't possibly climb somewhere so high up... That is why we mucst call upon you for your help, Chelsey. Diglett was abducted by a Pokemon named Skarmory. It's a vilely vicious ruffian! Please do be careful. Please, we need your help! We must go!"

With that, the three Pokemon vanished back underground. Chelsey sweatdropped.

"...That was so sudden, there was no time to even say no... It's too bad. I'd better go."

To be continued.

Chapter 3 is up. This is it for now. I'll update this soon, and hopefully, I'll also be updating my other stories soon.

Mini-Marianne


	4. The Battle With Skarmory & Friend Areas

Chelsey headed outside where she found Hope coming up.

"Good morning, Chelsey! ...Huh?! You were just asked to go on a rescue mission?" Hope beamed.

"Yes!"

Without warning, Dugtrio shoved their heads up from the ground between Chelsey and Hope. The tiny Torchic sprang back in alarm.

"Our child, Diglett, was kidnapped! He was taken to Mt. Stell's summit! Please, we need your help! Bye-bye!"

And they were gone. Hope sweatdropped.

"...Uh, OK... Let's go..."

And they set off. Finally, they reached the rocky place.

"Here we are... Mt. Steel... So, Diglett was whisked to its peak..."

"That's right!"

Both Pokemon leapt again in alarm as Dugtrio appeared.

"The peak is 9F! Thank you for helping! Farewell!"

They disappeared again, causing both Pokemon to sweatdrop.

"...Uh... Let's go."

Both Pokemon then walked in. Like the last two places they explored, they encountered enemy Pokemon such as Aron and Spearow as well as Baltoy and Zigzagoon. Again, the battles were tough, but teamwork prevailed. Finally, they reached the peak.

"Look, Chelsey! Diglett's over there!"

The ground Pokemon was stranded on a rock pillar some distance from the ledge where they stood.

"Hey! Are you all right? We've come to rescue you!"

Diglett answered by starting to shake with fear.

"...I... I'm scared."

Before Hope or Chelsey could answer, something large and steely landed in front of them. It was none other than Skarmory.

"You! What do you think you're doing here?!"

"We're here to rescue Diglett! Skarmory! Don't do this! Release Diglett!" Hope answered angrily.

"How dare you! It's their fault! I haven't slept in days vecause the earthquakes frighten me so! Every night we had them! Those earthquakes are caused by this brat's ilk running wild underground!"

Hope appeared shocked.

"That's not true. Well, it's true there have been many earthquakes lately, but... It would take more than Diglett's family going wild under the ground to cause earthquakes."

This did not please Skarmory at all.

"You be quiet! We'll fight if you keep that up!"

Wary, Hope turned to his parnter.

"It's no good. Skarmory is too agitated to listen to reason. We'll have to fight it out!"

That was all Chelsey needed to hear. She poised for battle, as did Hope. Taking the gestures as a challenge, Skarmory screeched and steely wings were spread. Chelsey started first with Razor Leaf, but it did little damage. Skarmory laughed. The Steel bird turned to Hope, who opened his mouth.

"Ember!"

Skarmory's eyes widened. After all, steel types were weak against fire attacks. The small ball of fire raced to the now panic-stricken bird, and hit im in the chest. The bird screamed before collapsing. He struggled to get up, but fell back down. An easy victory for Team Titans. After another moment, he did get up, glaring at the two of them.

"Grr... I can't keep up! I'll flee for now!"

Making good of his words, Skarmory spread his wings and flew away. The rescue team then turned their attention to Diglett.

"Hey there! We chased Skarmory off! It's OK now. Come down over here."

"I can't... I'm too scared to move..."

"OK, no problem. We'll come to you. Just wait."

Hope started towards the stranded ground Pokemon, but paused at the ledge's edge. He looked slightly concerned.

"...Whoa."

He reapproached, standing on tip-toes as he gazed down into the blackness. He concern quickly turned to alarm.

"Sheesh! Look at this cliff... I can't see the bottom."

Chelsey came closer as he turned to her.

"Chelsey, what'll we do? We can't get across this."

Another voice answered that question.

"BZBZBZZ!"

Hope quicly turned to find two Magnemite floating behind him.

"Oh, hi! You're the Magnemite we saved!"

"WE GOT WORD OF THIS. WE CAN RESCUE DIGLETT FROM THE SKY. BZBZBZZ!" said one.

With that, both floated over to the ground Pokemon, who had just stopped shaking.

"HOLD ON TO US TIGHT. BZBZBZZZ!" said the first.

"DON'T BE SCARED. WE WON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE OF ZAPPING YOU. BZBZBZZT!" said the other.

Thus, they helped Diglett to the ground, right in front of the Team Titans rescue base. Diglett seemed relieved.

"Ohhh... I was very scared. Maybe because I was somewhere up so high... My fet feel like they're still walking on air..."

Everyone instantly sweatdropped.

(Feet...?) Hope wondered.

(HE HAS THEM? FEET?)

"Well, you're safe now. That's what counts." Hope smiled.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Diglett nodded.

"Oh! You've been rescued! Great! Great!"

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice.

"Huh? What was that? Am I hearing voices?"

"...Whoops! You can't see us? That's terribly rude of us!"

Out popped Dugtrio.

"Hello. Digtrio here."

"Oh! Papa!"

Dugtrio instantly turned.

"Diglett! You had us worried! You're not hurt?"

"Nope! It was scary, but I'm all right. It's all thanks to Chelsey's team."

Dugtrio turned again towards the two Pokemon.

"Thank you for everything. You're heroes."

"Please thank our Magnemite friends. We couldn't have done this rescue by ourselves."

This request taken to heart, the ground Pokemon turned to the electric and steel Pokemon.

"Oh, how rude of us! Thank you so much!"

"NO, NO. IT WAS THE ONLY THING TO DO. AND... HOW BOTH OUR EVOLVED FORMS ARE JOINED TRIOS... I FELT A CERTAIN KINSHIP. AFTER ALL, POKEMON MUST HELP EACH OTHER."

"I'm impressed. Sincerely, thank you."

Again, he turned, first to Chelsey, then Hope.

"We must be going. Chelsey. Hope. Thank you. Farewell!"

With that, he disappeared underground, followed closely by Diglett. The rescue team's reward for their efforts were 500 poke, a Pecha scarf and Ginseng. Finally, Magnemite spoke up.

"WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY TOO..."

"Oh wait! Don't go away!" cried Hope.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Um... Would you like to join ouir team?"

"JOIN YOUR TEAM?"

"Yes. We couldn't have done the last job if you weren't around, Magnemite. I thought we would need more help for doing rescues in the future. Chelsey, don't you think so too?"

"Yes! More members needed!" She agreed with a smile. Hope, encouraged, turned back to the Magnemite.

"So, will you? Will you join our rescue team?"

"RESCUE TEAM... THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN! BZZ BZZ BZZ! ...BUT... IF YOU NEED US TO RUSH OVER TO RESCUES... WE NEED SOMEWHERE TO LIVE CLOSE BY. IS THERE ANYWHERE WE CAN LIVE IN THIS AREA?"

Hope, looking worried by this setback, answered, "...Ummm...well..."

"OH...THERE ISN'T... TOO BAD. SORRY, BUT WE CAN't JOIN YOU. SEE YOU! BZZ BZZ BZZ!"

The two Magnemite then filed between the Torchic and Chikorita. Said grass and fire types watched them go.

"That is too bad. It looks like we need to find places for Pokemon to live if we want some to join our rescue team..."

Hope's face brightened suddenly.

"Oh, I know! We should go out to Pokemon Square tomorrow. There's an interesting shop called the Wigglytuff Club. There wasn't anyone when we went to the squard the other day. It might be open tomorrow, though. The shop is beside Felicity Bank. Wiglytuff is usually there. We might get useful infromtation there. So that's tomorrow. We'll go to Pokemon Square!"

Hope then headed home. Chelsey remained outside a moemnt before going in as well. She needed a good ngith's sleep after that fight with Skarmory. As she settled into her bed of leaves and drifted to sleep, the same dream came to her again.

"...Again... It's that dream again."

There was a silloette that she couldn't quite make out.

"That Pokemon... Who could it be...? Huh? I'm hearing better this time... What? Human? My role?"

The figure began to fade away and her voice started to die as well.

"W-wait! Please, tell me more. ... I can't... Drifting off..."

_The next morning..._

Chelsey yawned and stood up. Then she headed outside to find Hope coming onto her lawn.

"Morning, Chelsey! Ahaha! What's the matter? You haven't woken up yet?"

"No, I'm awake, but I've been having strange stranges lately."

"...Oh? You've been having strange dreams? What was strange about them?"

The two sat in the yard a moment or two as the Chikorita recounted them thus far.

"Hmmm, OK... Chelsey, you said you're actually a human, right? So maybe... Those dreams have some connection to houw you became a Pokemon, Chelsey. By the way, Chelsey. What do you want to do? Do you want to turn back into a human?"

The question caused Chelsey to give pause.

(...It's true...I haven't thought about it much, but... Do I want to become a human again?)

"I'm not sure..."

"Huh? What's the matter? Having trouble deciding? Well, maybe so. It must be more fun for you to be here with me!"

But was that really it? She'd have to figure that out later, for Hope continued.

"Anyway, we were supposed to go to Pokemon Squard today. Do you remember? We need to get infromation on how we can add members to the rescue team. Let's get going."

Without a word, both headed into the square to meet Wigglytuff. They found the normal type waiting for them.

"Friends are my treasures! Welcome to Wigglytuff Club--a circle of friends! ...Oh? Is this your first visit here? ...Oh, I get it! You started a rescue team too, didn't you? You've come to the right place! I sell Friend Areas to add members to your rescue team. Since you're here for the very first time, I'll give you two Friend Areas for free! Let's do it! Wigglytuff Wigglytuff Let's be friends... Taaaaaaah!"

Chelsey looked very confused.

"Congratulations! You can now go to the Wild Plains now. You can also go to the Mist-Rise Forest. Now you can recruit Pokemon that live in these two Friend Areas."

"Umm...How do you recruit friends?" Chelsey asked shyly.

"How do you recruit new members? Well, if you're fighting Pokemon that live in a Friend area... Sometimes, they will come to admire you as a friend. In that case, they may ask to join your team. Just keep trying!"

Just then, the two Magnemite from yesterday floated up.

"BZBZBZZT! IF YOU'RE GIVING FRIEND AREAS AWAY... CAN YOU ALSO GIVE MY FRIENDS ACCESS TO THE POWER PLANT FRIEND AREA? i ALSO WANT TO JOIN THEIR RESCUE TEAM."

Wigglytuff smiled.

"OK! Gotcha! I'm giving it away today! Wigglytuff Wigglytuff Let's be friends... Taaaaaaah! Congratulations! You can now go to the Power Plant now."

"YES! NOW I CANT JOIN THEIR TEAM! YAY! BZBZBZZT!"

His friend came closer.

"SORRY. I KNOW MY FRIEND TURNED DOWN YOUR OFFER TO JOIN YOUR TEAM YESTERDAY... BUT AFTER MULLING IT OVER ALL LAST NIGHT... MY FRIEND DEVELOPED AN OVERWHELMING DESIRE TO BECOME YOUR REAM MEMBER. I APOLOGIZE, BUT COULD YOU ALLOW MY FRIEND TO JOIN YOUR RESCUE TEAM?"

Hope smiled. "Oh, wow! Don't forget, we were the ones that asked your friend to join us. So, yes, that's be awesome! Glad to have your friend on board!"

"ALL RIGHT! GOOD ON YOU! BZBZBZZ! DO YOUR BEST, AND TRY NOT TO HINDER YOUR RESCUE TEAMMATE! BZBZBZZT!"

The other was close to dancing by then.

"YEAH! I'LL DO MY BEST! YAY, BZBZBZZ!"

"MY NAME IS LIGHTNING, BY THE WAY. I'LL BE RESTING UP IN THE POWER PLANT FRIEND AREA. IF YOU WANT ME ALONG FOR A RESCUE, COME GET ME AT THE POWER PLANT. OK! BZBZBZZ!"

Both Lightning and his friend floated off. Wigglytuff again spoke.

"You can go to your Friend Areas by taking the left path from your rescue team base. There's a sign on the path to the left of your rescue team base, so you shouldn't have any trouble. That's all the giveaways today! If you want more Friend Areas, you'll have to buy them now."

As the two headed for the base, they noticed a commotion in the middle of the square.

"Huh? What's going on over there? There seems to be a commotion."

As the two Pokemon came closer, they could see a lonely Jumpluff standing before three other Pokemon, grass types by the looks.

"Please help my friend! Please, I need help!"

The one up front shook his head.

"Forget it. We're not about to work for that."

"But my friend needs a gust of wind! Please!"

Hope turned to another Pokemon, a Lombre, to ask about what was happening.

"Hi, what's going on?"

The grass and water type turned to them.

"Huh? That scene there? Jumpluff's begging for a rescue mission, but not finding any luck. See that guy?"

He turned and nodded towards the Pokemon in the middle.

"There, the one in the middle with the pointy nose. He's a Pokemon named Shiftry. He's got his own rescue team."

Lombre turned back to them to continue.

"But his team's greedy. They don't work unless they get paid royally. Jumpluff's begging for help, but... I feel sorry for that poor Pokemon."

It seemed someone else felt sorry for Jumpluff as well, for another voice, one that sounded like it commanded great respect, rang through the air.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned. Standing there with three big Pokemon. Shiftry suddenly looked worried.

"Oh! Wh-what do you want?"

Whispers circulated through the gathered crowd.

"Oh! It's Alakazam!"

"That's Alakazam!"

The Pokemon known as Alakazam took two steps forward.

"Hey. Rather coldhearted, aren't you? To save Jumpluff's friend, a strong wind is needed. Your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds. It's an easy matter for you. Help that Pokemon out."

Shiftry looked at Jumpluff, then Alakazam, then his two teammates, before finally settling his gaze back on Alakazam and sweatdropping.

"Grr... Tch! OK, we'll do it."

He and his two Nuzleef buddies headed off. Once again, the murmur went throughout the gathered Pokemon.

"Wow... That Shiftry agreed without any agrument..."

Hope turned back to Lombre.

"Say, who are they?"

Lombre looked shocked by this question.

"What? You don't know?! It's Alakazam's team! They're the most famous rescue team around these parts."

He turned and nodded towards the tall red Pokemon.

"That's Charizard. His Flamethrower can melt mountains! That's Tyranitar. He takes great pride in his armored body and amazing strength. And that's the leader, Alakazam. Alakazam doesn't like physical attacks. He fights with his psychic powers. He's endowed with an amazing brain and an IQ of 5,000. Apparently, he's memorized everything that's happened in the world. Alakazam does all the commanding in the team. He's clearly in charge."

At that moment, Jumpluff came forward.

"Th-thank you."

Alakazam nodded.

"No need for thanks. It is only natural that you get help. If anyone turns you down again, come see me. Take care."

The three Pokemon started through the crowd, which parted for them like water parting around rocks in the river. More whispers sounded, but suddenly Alakazam paused.

"...!"

He turned. Hope and Lombre jumped, but Alakazam payed them no mind. He seemed more interested in the Chikorita standing between them.

"Wah! What's wrong?" Lombre asked.

Charizard and Tyranitar turned as well, confused.

"What's up?" asked Charizard.

Alakazam remained quiet a moment.

"It's fine. Nothing."

He turned to them.

"Let's go."

They continued on, Alakazam taking lead again. Lombre let out his held breath.

"Whew! That was scary! Sheesh!

Hope, Chelsey noticed, had stars in his eyes.

"...C-cool... Whew, CHelsey! We need to become like them! Let;s recruit more members and make our rescue team first-class!"

Somewhere nearby, another Pokemon watched and listened.

"Not if I can help it! Kekeh!"

He turned and wandered off.

To be continued.

Yes! Another update, and it's a long one at that! I would have stopped sooner, but there was no where to save once I left the base for the Wigglytuff Club. So I hope everyone enjoyed this long chapter! Stay tuned for more updates.

Mini-Marianne


	5. Meet and Fight Team Meanies

_The next morning..._

Chelsey awoke once again and stepped outside to meet Hope in the yard.

"Good morning, Chelsey."

It was, in their minds, a typical day. Running around doing what they did best, rescues. In the next few days, they would bring even more surprises.

_The next morning..._

Chelsey stepped outside like always, to find Hope happily waiting for her.

"Good morning! Let's do good again today!"

Another voice spoke from behind them.

"Is this the place? Where that team named Titans is based?"

Hope turned to looked, and Chelsey peered out from behind her friend. Standing a short distance from the front yard were three Pokemon, an Ekans, Gengar and Medicham.

"There's nothing here." said Ekans.

"Depressing, isn't it." agreed Medicham.

"Keh! Who'd run a rescue team from a dump like this? Unbelieveable."

They came closer. Hope blinked in confusion.

"Who are you people?"

"Oh! Over there. A Mailbox" sang Medicham, ignoring the question.

The three instantly gathered around it.

"Kekeh, yeah! Check it out!"

Hope began to hop up and down rapidly and angrily.

"Now wait a second! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Yessss! Rescue job offers!" hissed Ekans.

"Oo-la-la! Isn't that rather tasty?" sang Medicham.

"We'll have them all." added Gengar.

"Wait a second!" yelled Hope furiously. "Those belong to us! Don't butt it!"

"Keh! It doesn't matter who does it!"

"We're a rescue team too, I'll have you know" agreed Medicham in that singy little voice.

"...But aall we ever get up to is no good." added Ekans proudly. "Wanna know how it works? If we have the cover of a rescue team, we can get away with so much more!"

"We have our eyes on world domination"

The voice was starting to getting annoying, Chelsey thought. Hope, on the other hand, looked alarmed by this declearation.

"Wha... World domination?!"

"Kekeh! You heard right! That's why we're raking in the cash and adding to our gang! The world will be ours! The rescue team of evil! Team Meanies is who we are! See you around! Kekeh!"

All three troublemakes instantly raced off. Hope was looking even more ticked then before.

"Now wait a second!"

He started after them, but they had already disappeared.

"...They're gone. What a horrible bunch."

He became alarmed again and darted towards the Mailbox. He looked inside, and began to cry.

"Oh, no! It is empty!"

Also alarmed, but whether by the news of the now empty mailbox or by Hope's tears was still a mystery, Chelsey darted towards him.

"They took everything!"

The unmistakable flapping of Pelipper's wings told them otherwise. The bird paused over their mailbox, alighted down, dropped something inside and took to the air again to continue his route. Hope's tears vanished instantly and he smiled.

"We're in luck! Pelipper delivered some mail! We can go on rescue missions again with this."

Hope turned around and glared in the direction where Team Meanies ran off.

"But those guys... They'd better not try anything if we see them again..."

Again, Chelsey read the letter. It was from a Pidgey trapped in Mt. Steel. Without a word, the two headed off to rescue the stranded bird Pokemon...

After their wild mission, they returned to the base.

"Didn't we do good today? Let's call it a night and get come rest. OK, see you tomorrow!"

Hope, like every day before that, headed home, and Chelsey slipped inside the base to rest as well.

_The next morning..._

Outside, Hope was coming up when Chelsey came out.

"Good morning, Chelsey! Let's do good again today!"

Another voice rang out in the still air.

"Chelsey! Hope!"

Hope turned towards the voice.

"Huh? Who was that?"

Up came Caterpie, looking out of breath.The friendly Torchic greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, Caterpie? How have you been?"

Caterpie started to bounce up and down excitedly.

"Please! Please help my friend!"

"What's the matter?"

"I was playing with my friend Metapod... But Metapod got lost in the woods... He's still lost out there..."

"Oh, I see, I see! That does sound bad! Kekeke!"

Caterpie whirled around just as Team Meanis came up. Hope was furious.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Chelsey's guess was causing trouble. Gengar ignored the angry fire Pokemon and turned his attention to Caterpie.

"Have no fear! We're here to save your chum Metapod!"

It was hard to tell what made Hope more angry, but the furious Torchic let all his angry out on them.

"Wait a second! Caterpie was asking us to help!"

"Keh! You think you can do this rescue with your amateur-level skills?"

Now Chelsey too, was taking offense, but before she could utter anything, Hope answered for her.

"What did you say?!"

"It doesn't matter who does the rescuing, see? They guy that does the rescuing gets to be the hero." The ghost Pokemon turned to the little bug Pokemon in front of him. "Listen Caterpie. How about we do this? How about you give the reward to the team that brings back your chum first?"

Caterpie looked nervous.

"But I... I don't have any money..."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, my little friend! I'm sure we can persuade your parents to reward us with interest afterwords, kekeh! Oh yeah. You can even join our team. There's an offer you can't refuse."

Refuse without some hurt, Chelsey thought bitterly.

"When you join us, Caterpie, we'll let you be a big wheel in Team Meanies, kekekeke!" He now looked up at the two Pokemon behind Caterpie. "That's the deal, Hope. The first to rescue wins!" He turned to Ekans, then Medicham. "Come on, move! Let's get this done, already!" They headed off.

Caterpie looked even more worried. He turned back to Hope and Chelsey, the former smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll rescue your friend first. Chelsey! Let's get going!"

The reached the woods in record time.

"This is it. Metapod is lost somewhere in these woods. Gengar's gang should already be here. We ought to hurry."

And so began the race in Sinister Woods to find Metapod...

Inside, the ran into things such as Swinub and Oddish and Sunflora. They even came across a Sudowoodo or two. For the most part, though, the rock Pokemon simply remained still and tried to look like the surrounding trees. Eventually, they reached the woods edge.

"Wow, we came quite a ways into this forest. I wonder if Metapod is ahead..."

"Hold it right there!" Another angry voice yelled from behind.

Both Pokemon froze as Gengar and his gang came rushing through. They stopped to block their path.

"Keke! You know who's going to get to Metapod first? We are! So, for you to go ahead... Well, we can't let that happen."

"Wh-what?!" cried Hope, again looking alarmed. "Now, hold on, Gengar! Why do you always interfer with us?"

"Oh? Didn't we tell you? Our aim is world domination!"

"Caterpie's mama will give us a generous reward... And Caterpie will join us too... That brings us closer to our goal." put in Ekans.

"Keke! And for that, your lot is in the way! So sorry to say, but your party's over right here and now! Say good-bye, Hope!"

And Team Meanies lay into them with attacks such as Posion Sting, Confusion, Curse and more. Hope and Chelsey fought back with Razor Leaf, Ember, Tackle, Scratch, Focus Energy and plenty of Gravelrocks and Blast Seeds. Finally, Gengar and his gang were defeated.

"Owowowow... You'll pay for this! Don't you forget it!" Gengar screamed before he and the others retreated.

"No one should hold us back now. Let's find Metapod." Hope was beaming with pride.

"Um, excuse me..."

Out of the woods came Metapod, much to the surprise of Chelsey and Hope.

"Did you maybe come looking for me?"

Hope nodded.

"You must be Metapod. Let's get you home. Caterpie was worried about you."

"Yay! I was scared, so I kept my shell hardened... and waited and waited. Thank you!"

They headed back, where Caterpie was anxiously waiting. he looked relieved to see Metapod with Chelsey and Hope.

"This is great! Welcome back, Metapod!"

"Thank you, Caterpie!"

"And thank you, Hope and Chelsey!"

Caterpie suddenly sweatdropped.

"But I don't have any money..."

Hope cut him off.

"Oh, no, no. We don't need a reward. We're happy to see that Metapod is back safe and sound."

Caterpie smiled and beamed.

"...Cool... You're even more cool than I thought! I want to go on rescues when I grow up!"

"Hahaha! That would be great! Chase that dream! I have an idea! Chelsey, why don't we do something right here?? We should make a proper rescue team base here. Something impressive."

Caterpie leapt at the idea.

"That's cool! A rescue team base is cool! I want to work here when I grow up!"

"Me too! Me too!" chimed Metapod.

Hope smiled at their enthusaism.

"Haha! That's what we'll do! Let's be sure to build our own rescue team base!"

They all beamed, then Metapod spoke again.

"Chelsey and Hope, thank you again!"

"OK, bye! Be careful going home!"

Both made their way home. After they were gone, Hope turned to Chelsey and sighed.

"Well, we ended up working for free, but that was the right thing to do."

Indeed it was, Chelsey thought with a smile.

"And we got to show Gengar's team a thing or two, so it's all good!"

Chelsey nodded. Hope continued.

"That was a tiring day. Let's do some more good tomorrow! See you!"

To be continued.

Here's another chapter. Please enjoy. Updates for this story soon.

Mini-Marianne


	6. The Fifth Mission

_The next morning..._

Chelsey awoke and headed outside. She looked around, then Hope came up.

"Chelsey, good morning! Let's do good again today!"

But before they could begin their hunt for rescue missions, a voice called out timidly.

"Umm... Hello?"

"Huh? Who could that be?"

Confused, Hope turned around, and a Jumpluff appeared. Hope stepped back as Jumpluff began to speak.

"Umm... Is rescue team Titans here?"

"That's right... Huh? Wait, aren't you..."

_Flashback_

"Please help me friend! Please, I need help!"

"Forget it. We're not about to work for that."

"But my friend needs a gust of wind! Please!"

_End Flashback_

"I remember! You're the Jumpluff in Pokemon Square. We was Shiftry agreeing to do your rescue job." Hope piped.

"Yes." said the Jumpluff unhappily. "But, Shiftry... He hasn't come back yet from the rescue mission."

Both Pokemon looked alarmed.

"Are you serious?!" yelled Hope.

Jumpluff nodded before saying, "Our friend Jumpluff got wedged between some rocks. We Jumpluff can go anywhere if we can catch a wind, but... Even though the skies are filled with thunderclouds, for some odd reason, the winds haven't blown."

"Not even a breeze?" asked Hope, concerned. "This is strange..."

"Shiftry's leafy fans can whip up powerful winds." Jumpluff continued. "We thought Shiftry's wind would be able to dislodge our friend, but..."

"But Shiftry hasn't returned...? It doesn't sound like all that challenging a rescue mission...It is strange..."

After a pause, Hope turned to his Chikorita partner. A look of determination appeared in her eyes.

"Oh? That's the spirit, Chelsey. Your expression tells me you're ready." He turned back to the grass Pokemon. "OK! We'll go look for them!"

Jumpluff smiled happily.

"R-really? Thank you!"

Hope nodded. "No problem! You can count on us! Let's go, Chelsey!"

Off they went, though first, Chelsey stopped in Pokemon Square to buy another Friend Area. It was Fly-Away Forest. Then they headed off quite far, to reach their destination. Hope looked around through the fog, eyeing the everything from the cave enterance to the steep cliffs warily.

"Wow! This cliff is steep!"

Both he and his Chikorita partner turned to Jumpluff.

"Your friend Jumpluff is lost deep in this canyon?"

"Yes... I'm sorry to ask, but please help."

"It'll be fine. Let's go, Chelsey!"

As they started to enter, however, Jumpluff leapt forward.

"...Wait!"

"Yes? What is it?" The Torchic asked, a little confused by this.

"There's something I forgot to mention... This canyon is known as the Silent Chasm, but... It's rumored that an amazing monster sleeps here."

Hope leapt back in alarm.

"M...Monster?!"

"Yes, but! It's only folklore! It's also true that Shiftry hasn't returned... I just thought I should let you know..." Jumpluff hastily added.

There was a pause, broken by a pained yell from Hope. He bent forward, as is holding his stomach.

"Owowow! My stomach! It hurts..."

Now it was Jumpluff's turn to be alarmed.

"Oh! What's wrong?!"

"It's my stomach! It suddenly cramped up! Owowow... I think my breakfast was spoiled or something... Say, Chelsey, you're feeling sick too, aren't you? Chelsey, your stomach hurts too, doesn't it?"

Though tempted to say yes and fake as well, she wasn't afraid of the so-called monster Jumpluff mentioned. And she couldn't let Hope wriggle out of this mission very easily. Instead, she feigned confusion.

"Huh? I'm perfectly fine."

"Huh...? What's the matter, Chelsey?! I need you to back me! If you're my partner, you need to read my cues better!"

Chelsey's leaf drooped and she opened her mouth to answer, but Jumpluff beat her to it.

"Wh-why this sudden outburst, Hope? Don't you have a stomach ache?"

"Huh?"

The tiny Torchic sweatdropped, realizing he had been, in a sense, nailed.

"Uh, yes... Owowow... I guess the cramping settled down..."

While Hope beamed, Chelsey sweatdropped.

"Hahahahaha... So anyway, you said there may be a monster. What is it like?"

"I don't know very much at all... It is an old folktale. I wouldn't know if it existed or not."

"OK... Well, it can't be helped. Let's just hope that monster doesn't exist."

"My friend Jumpluff should be around B10F." stated the grass Pokemon. "Please take care!"

"OK! Gotcha! Let's get going, Chelsey!"

In they entered. Chelsey noticing that the dungeons were getting longer.

The twosome fought off several Farfetch'd, Weedle, Yanma, Teddiursa, Gloom and Dustox. The Trapinch and Houndour weren't very easy either. The twosome even befriended a Farfetch'd, who said his name was Pineapple. Finally, they reached the 10 floor. The place seemed deserted.

"Isn't this the place? Where Jumpluff's friend is suppose to be?"

At that moment, a Jumpluff floated towards them, looking scared.

"Oh, hey!"

Hope and Chelsey came closer.

"We came for you! Are you all right?"

"Yes... I'm fine, but..."

"Great! Your friend is waiting for you."

"Shiftry is in the back..." finished Jumpluff rather sadly.

"Huh? Shiftry? Let's go!"

With the last statement directed to Chelsey, they headed forward, Jumpluff floating along behind them and Pineapple bringing up the rear.

"Listen! Are you OK? Snap out of it!"

"...Urrrgh. Forget about me... Get away from here!"

"Get... Get away?!"

The room suddenly went dark.

"Wh-what's going on?! Why did it turn pitch-black?"

An unearthly cry answered.

"It's coming!" roared Shiftry's voice somewhere in the blackness.

"Move aside, you!" a new voice shrieked. "He dared to disturb my sleep! I have no mercy for meddlers! And that includes you!"

Another scream sounded and the lights came back on. A big, yellow bird was in front of them, flapping its powerful wings to stay in the air.

"Shi-Shiftry's gone!"

"I am Zapdos! The embodiment of lightning! If you wish to save Shiftry, then scale Mt. Thunder!"

With one last cry, Zapdos floated up and was gone.

"Zapdos... So that's the legendary monster..."

With this mission done, they returned to base.

"Yay! Saved! I'm so happy!" Jumpluff cheered, smiling.

"But even though I'm safe, Shiftry is in trouble..." the rescued Jumpluff answered sadly.

"Please tell us. Exactly what happened?" Hope urged.

"...Yes... Shiftry whipped up winds with his fans... And released me from between the rocks. But those winds tore a thundercloud in two... And that was when the monster appeared in the sky."

"That monster... It said it was Zapdos...:" Hope said thoughtfully.

"Did you say Zapdos?"

Everyone turned to find Alakazam and his team not too far away.

"Alakazam!"

They come forward.

"Zapdos... It's one of the legendary bird Pokemon. I heard it had been sleeping for a long time..." Alakazam stated.

"So Shiftry woke it up?" Hope asked.

"No. Shiftry's winds were only the trigger. To begin with, the absence of winds there was unnatural. It must have been caused by the rash of natural disasters recently. Zapdos is enraged from having been awoken from its sleep. Shiftry must be saved." Alakazam finished.

"But Zapdos won't be easy. Its electric attacks are wicked nasty." Tyranitar added.

"I know that. We will need to be cautious." Alakazam replied, turning towards the well-armored Pokemon.

"We'll go too! We'll go help Shiftry!" Hope added excitedly, catching the psychic Pokemon by surprise.

"What?! That is dangerous! Zapdos is powerful. It will be too much for your skill level."

Hope instantly began hopping up and down with anger.

"Wait a second! We're not that weak Besides, Zapdos doesn't scare us. Right,Chelsey?"

"Yep! I'm not scared!"

Charizard stepped forward.

"Have you ever been hit with an electric blast? It'll leave you stunned and shaking!"

"No problem!" Chelsey answered bravely.

Tyranitar took a turn.

"Zapdos is wickedly tough! It might gobble you up for a snack! Can you face that?"

"I'm not scared!" Chelsey answered, not at all rattled. "What do you take us for, cowards?"

Hope joined in to back his partner up.

"We're a rescue team too! We want to help Shiftry!"

There was a long pause.

"... Fine. I see that you have courage."

"Yes!" Hope chirped, giving a happy hop.

"Our two teams should make our ways separately through Mt. Thunder. We will go when we have geared up for battle. Knowing how strong our opponent is, we have no choice but to be cautious. You should make way for Mt. Thunder only when you are fully prepared. Our objective is to rescue Shiftry! Let us find success!" Alakazam decleared.

"Yes! I'm getting excited over this! CHelsey! Let's do good!"

They struck their poses.

That night, Pineapple headed for Fly-Away Forest and Hope headed home. Chelsey lay in the rescue base, waiting for morning to come...

The next morning...

She awoke from her slumber and slipped outside. Hope was just coming up.

"Good morning, Chelsey! Did you sleep well? OK... We should be heading to Mt. Thunder to do the Shiftry rescue, right? But Alakazam said that we should be properly prepared before we try... What should we do? We can go to Mt. Thunder right now or later. It's up to you. But anyway, let's do our best like always!"

The two headed into Pokemon Square, where they basically cleaned out the Kecleon Shop of all its Blast and Reviver Seeds, as well as a couple of Max Elixir and one Sleep Seed. Already in their Toolbox were a few Oran Berries, an Apple and 29 Gravelerock. Feeling as prepared as they'd ever be, they treked to Mt. Thunder to face off against Zapdos.

To be continued...

Yes! Another chapter is up! I hope you like it. Please R&R!

Mini-Marianne


	7. Battle for Shiftry

They gathered at the enterance of the cave.

"This is the foot of Mt. Thunder. I wonder... Is Alakazam's team already on their way? Zapdos... It sounds very tough... Brr... I'm shaking..." Hope shuddered, then continued. "I shouldn't get all scared now! Our objective is to rescue Shiftry. Chelsey, let's do our best!"

And in they went. The Pokemon were getting tougher and the dungeons longer. Nidoran male and Cacnea constantly attacked them. Electrike, Pidgeotto, and Weedle were also popping up around every corner, itching for a fight. The only upside to it was the fact that Hope and Chelsey were getting stronger. They were even joined by a Weedle named Champion. Eventually, they reached the peak.

"This is the summit..." Hope said, before turning towards the sky.

"Hey! Zapdos! Where are you?! We came to rescue Shiftry! Come out!"

A scream sounded and the electric bird appeared. Hope jumped in alarm.

"Waah!"

Then the frightened Torchic hid behind his partner, shaking like a leaf.

"I warned you! I have no mercy for meddlers!" Zapdos roared.

"Not scared..." whimpered Hope. "You don't frighten me!" He ran back up front.

"Hey, Zapdos! We demand you release Shiftry! We're a Pokemon rescue team!"

"You must be determined, to utter such words. Then you shall answer... To my great and righteous fury!"

Then the fight began.

Mostly they used Blast Seeds and Gravelrock, as well as all their Reviver Seeds and some Scratch attacks thanks to Hope. Finally, Zapdos went down.

"Gyaoooh!"

At that moment, Alakazam and his team appeared. Alakazam was shocked.

"Wh-what is going on..."

"Urrggh! Uwoah!"

Zapdos started to spark like a firecracker about to go off. Charizard stepped in front.

"You want more? I'll take you on!"

"Enough! That's enough fighting. I've calmed down. Take Shiftry back." Zapdos turned to Hope and Chelsey. "You kids... You've impressed me. But... Things won't be this easy next time. I will go all out next time, so you'd best be prepared! Until then, you'd better hone your skills!"

With that, the big bird flew up into the clouds and disappeared from view. As promised, he left Shiftry behind.

"Look! There's Shiftry!"

Everyone gathered around.

"Are you OK?" Charizard asked.

The grass Pokemon weakly stood up and looked around.

"Ungh... Uh, yeah... Somehow, I am..."

"I'm glad you're safe!" Hope chirped.

"But that was an eye-opener. Driving off that Zapdos." said Tyranitar.

"I agree. You're awfully strong for a plain Chikorita." Charizard put in.

Chelsey turned to them as Alakazam paused.

"... I sensed it when we first met... Perhaps... You aren't a Pokemon, are you?"

Hope jumped in surprise.

"Wow! How can you tell that?! But you're right. Chelsey isn't a Pokemon. Chelsey is a human."

This statement caught everyone off guard.

"What?!" cried Shiftry.

"A human?!" Charizard asked, gaping.

"Is that possible? Can something like that happen?" Tyranitar asked.

"Chelsey doesn't understand very much either. Chelsey woke up one morning here as a Pokemon... And doesn't remember anything about being a human." Hope informed.

After a small pause, Hope turned to Alakazam.

"Oh, wait! Lombre said something in the square! He said Alakazam knows everything! Alakazam, could you figure out why Chelsey became a Pokemon?"

"... No... I can't determine that."

"Oh... I thought you would know..."

"However... There is a way for unveiling the truth."

"Oh, really? How?" Hope asked, smiling.

"Make way to the Hill of the Ancients. There, you will find a Pokemon that stares into the sun all day... A Pokemon who is said to see into the future. Xatu is his name. He should shed some light on your puzzling friend." Alakazam answered.

"OK! So we should go see Xatu. Chelsey, let's go! Off to the Hill of the Ancients! We can't waste any time! Let's go back quick! Shiftry, you too. Let's hurry back." he added, turning to the grass Pokemon.

"Uh... Yeah... I guess we should..."

Shiftry and Hope started off, but Chelsey remained rooted to the spot. Hope turned to her.

"Chelsey! Don't just stand there. Let's go home."

Without another thought or glance, she quietly followed, leaving Alakazam, Charizard and Tyranitar standing there.

"Alakazam. I know you. I don't think you're completely ignorant about this... You know something, don't you?" the fire Pokemon asked.

"There is something that concerns me. But it should go unspoken for now... For their sake.."

To be continued...

Yay! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I want to save the Hill of the Ancients and stuff for next chapter. Stay tuned.

Mini-Marianne


	8. Hill of the Ancients & Ninetales legend

_The next morning..._

Like every other day, Chelsey awoke and stepped outside, where Hope was just walking up.

"Chelsey ,good morning! Yesterday, I did some checking around. It turns out that the Hill of the Ancients is apparently in the Creat Canyon. We should go there right away! Off to the Great Canyon!"

He started to leave, but stopped and turned back to his partner, who simply stood there, still as a stone. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Huh? What's the matter?"

There was a pause.

"It's OK, it's nothing."

Hope, however, was not convinced.

"Huh? Weren't you going to ask me something? What's wrong? Don't you want to talk about it?"

Not really, Chelsey thought, but figured she might as well.

"Why do you try so hard?" she finally asked.

"Why...? You need to ask me that?"

"It's not for you..."

"That's why. Because it's not about me, I can try that much harder to do my best. We're friends, aren't we, Chelsey? I want to do my best because it's for you, Chelsey."

This statement touched Chelsey deep. She finally smiled.

"That's what this is about. So, as always, let's try our best to do well!"

They stopped in Pokemon Square first. They cleaned the Kecleon Shop out of Reviver Sees, putting two away and saving one for the journey, stopped at the bank to leave their money there, and put away most of their items, leaving only 26 gravelrock, an apple, an Oran Berry, a Sky Gummi they had obtained while rescuing Shiftry, and the single Reviver Seed. They only stopped one final time to give the Sky Gummi to Pineapple in the Wild Plains. They could tell he loved it. Now they headed towards the Creat Canyon...

"This is the Great Canyon..."

Hope went forth and looked around.

"The peak is called the Hill of the Ancients. According to Alakazam, the Hill of the Ancients is on 13F. Xatu should be there. Chelsey, let's do our best!"

And thus, they entered in. Skiploom, Breloom, Doduo and Phanpy were among the many Pokemon that attacked them. The upside was they were gathering good items, including TMs like Hidden Power and Brick Break. And the battling enabled them to go up levels. Chelsey was already up to 15, and learned PoisonPowder, much to her surprise. Along the way, Hope grew to level 14. Floor after floor, they scaled. It was exhausting work. FInally, they reached the 13th floor.

"Yes! We're finally made it to the top, Chelsey!"

Hope looked around for a moment.

"This is the Hill of the Ancients... Look! Over there!"

At the edge of the cliff was a bird Pokemon, staring out into the sun.

"Chelsey! Is that Xatu over there?"

The two arrproached.

"Excuse me? Are you maybe Xatu?"

The figure offered no reply. Hope moved up behind the bird Pokemon.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Maybe he didn't hear me? Hello?!"

Still nothing. Hope moved to one side, then up front.

"Hellooooooooooooooo?!"

Silence was all that answered. He circled, before turning to his equally quiet partner.

"It's useless. He's not responding at all. Maybe he's sleeping while on his feet? Chelsey, what should we do?"

Silence again answered. He was about to say something else, but she beat him to it.

"Tickle him."

"Huh? Tickle him? ...OK. It's worth a try."

The tiny Torchic walked over the the bird that towered over him and begin to tickle. He got nothing. He tickled harder. Still nothing. Harder still. Nothing. Hope finally gasped and sweatdropped before turning to Chelsey.

"It's no good, Chelsey. He's not responding."

As if to prove them wrong, a soft snort was heard.

"Huh?"

Another snort, followed by a giggle, and then.

"Bufufufufufufufufu..."

Hope sweatdropped.

"He's finally laughing now... Is he... just dense?"

Spreading his wings, the bird let out a loud cry, startling both Pokemon into jumping.

"Yikes!"

"Witness it... The sinking of the sun..."

The figure turned.

"Indeed. I am Xatu. You discerned my true identity... You are not an ordinary sort..."

Hope sweatdropped.

"Guessed your identity? That's a bit much."

"...No. I can tell this."

Xatu turned to Chelsey, who sat quietly.

"You there. You are no ordinary Pokemon. You are... human, yes?"

The two's attention was now caught hook, liner and sinker.

"Huh?! How can you tell that?!" Hope squawked.

Xatu turned away, back towards the sun.

"All day... I stare at the sun unblinking. It gives me sight for all things."

He turned to Hope.

"The past and the future, too."

Hope moved to stand by his shy friend and faced Xatu.

"If you know, please tell us, Xatu! Next to me is my friend Chelsey... My friend woke up one morning as a Pokemon. And, without any memory as a human. Xatu, you can tell, can't you? Please tell us."

Xatu remained quiet a moment.

"The calamities of nature. There have been many in recent times. They occur because the world's balance is upset. And your becoming a Pokemon... They are tied together. Inseparbly so."

The last three sentences had been directed to Chelsey, who sat there, seeming to try and reflect on this.

"Wait. Chelsey becoming a Pokemon and... the natural disasters... are related?! What do you mean?! What does Chelsey have to do with the natural disasters we've been seeing?"

"..."

Anger took over the Torchic and he hopped up and down for a moment.

"What is it?! Why did you clam up?! Please, tell us! Please!"

Xatu turned to them.

"There are bigger concerns... I am afraid... The world's balance... It must be restored. Or the untinkable shall befall our world."

"Huh...? You're serious?! The world... The unthinkable is coming?"

"Every day I see it. The same future every day... I dread it..."

"Xa-Xatu..."

"I fear it... The world's destruction."

"The world's destruction...?" Hope repeated.

Somewhere further away, someone else was listening. It was none other than Gengar.

"Kekeh! Isn't that a surprise! That Chelsey... Was human..."

He paused, mulling it over. Suddenly, he grinned again.

"That's going to be useful! This should be interesting! Kekeh!"

With that, he headed off.

_The next morning..._

Chelsey awoke like always, wandering out into the yard. And like every other morning, Hope came up to greet her.

"Good morning, Chelsey! Let's keep on doing good... Actually, I want to ask you something."

She nodded, giving him the go-ahead. He continued.

"What do you think about what Xatu said yesterday? Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I guess you would be concerned too, Chelsey. There's suppose to be a link between the world's balance being upset and how you became a Pokemon... ANd because of the world's balance, natural disasters have been occuring... And more than anything, he said that the world will be ruined if the balance isn't restored... I want to do something... But there's something I don't understand. So, uh... The world's balance... What is it? Chelsey, do you know? What the world's balance is?"

Sadly, she shook her head.

"Don't know."

"OK... I guess so. You wouldn't know. I can't imagine what the world's balance is about... To be honest, I don't know what we should do... Well, I guess we'll have to keep doing what we can. One thing at a time..."

They headed to Pokemon Square. They saw Lombre, Bellsprout and Snubbull huddled together, talking.

"Huh? What are they chatting about?" Hope wondered.

"Yeah, I'm kind of shocked." Lombre was saying.

"I always thought it was only a legend." Snubbull added.

"But could it be true? I'm having a hard time believing it..." Bellsprout put in.

Curious, Hope and Chelsey approached.

"Hi, what's happening?"

A bit startled, the three Pokemon turned to them. Lombree spoke.

"Well, you know the Ninetales legend? The old story?"

The Torchic and Chikorita gathered closer.

"The Ninetales legend? What's that?"

"What, you don't know? You know, it's that old fairy tale. How you'll get cursed if you ever grab one of Ninetales's tails."

"All this time, everyone thought it was just a legend. But lately, it's been rumored that maybe it really happened." Snubbull agreed.

"Well, it is still a mere rumor. I wouldn't put too much stock in that story if I were you. Personally, I don't believe in rumors of that sort." Bellsprout stated.

"If you want to know more about the Ninetales legend... You should go see a Pokemon named Whiscash. He knows the story well. Whiscash is uh... You know, in his pond."

Lombre turned to point them in the right direction.

"You should visit him if you want to know more."

Nodding, the twosome hurried off towards the pond. Indeed, Whiscash was there waiting for them.

"Hohoho. You wish to hear me tell old folklore?"

"Please, we'd like to hear the Ninetales legend." Chelsey said, looking up at him as she sat down, joined by Hope.

"What was that? you wish to hear the Ninetales legend?"

The twosome nodded and Whiscash began.

"Hohoho. Fine, then. Let me recount the tale."

The two quickly inched closer, not wanting to miss a thing.

"There once lived a Pokemon by the name of Ninetales. Now, Ninetales had many tails, all of them imbued with psychic power... It was said that anyone so foolish as to touch a tail would be cured for a thousand years. But there was someone so foolish as to grab a tail. And it was a human."

"A human?" Hope asked.

"Yes, a human. As one might expect, the human that grabbed the tail was subjected to a thousand-year curse. However, just when the curse was cast, a Pokemon name Gardevoir shielded the human... And sacrificed herself to absorb the curse."

"Why? Why would that Pokemon, Gardevoir, take the human's place?"

"To Gardevoir, that human was her partner.There exist strong bonds between humans and Pokemon."

"...OK. But humans... Aren't there good humans and bad ones too?"

"Correct. Taking pity on Gardevoir, Ninetales asked the human this... "Do you wish to save Gardevoir?" it said... But the human had already abandoned Gardevoir and fled. Ninetales became disillusioned with the human... And it made this prediction... 'T'hat human will one day be reborn as a Pokemon..."

"What?! A human turn into a Pokemon?!"

Chelsey and Hope exchanged uneasy glances.

"'And when the human becomes a Pokemon... The world's balance will be upset...' And that is how the legend ends. Well? Did you find it interesting?"

Interesting and disturbing, actually. Silence answered, but Whiscash only smiled.

"Ah-hah! You found it so interesting, you're at a loss for words? Hohoho. There's no need to wear such a serious expression. Certainly some rumors say that the legend may actually be true... But it is only ancient folklore, nothing more. If you feel the rge to hear my tale again, come see me. Hohoho."

Worriedly, the two left the pond. Neither said a word until they reached the edge of Pokemon Square.

"...Say, Chelsey."

She turned to her partner and waited for him to continue.

"Want to call it a day now? I can't seem to get motivated today..."

Sh nodded softly and they returned to the base.

"I'm sorry. For wanting to go home before we're done. But I just seem to get motivated. I guess it's because I heard that story. Ahahaha..."

The laugh was weak, and his expression so sad and ashamed.

"I'll go home and try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

He started off, but paused again and turned to her.

"Chelsey! Sorry!"

The Chikorita looked surprised.

"I started doubting you a little, Chelsey... I'm not going to worry anymore. I believe in you, Chelsey. Because... You're a friend like no other, Chelsey. You're an invaluable... friend..."

Chelsey was again touched by the fire Pokemon's kind words. Hope seemed to brighten instantly.

"OK, Chelsey! Let's try our best to do well tomorrow!"

With that, he wandered for home, and Chelsey slipped inside the base, where her nice bed of leaves was waiting for her. It didn't take long for her to pass out, and tonight, she had the dream...

"...Again."

The silhouette flicked within her line of vision.

"...It's that dream again. I always see this silhouette... Who could it be? Oh? It's saying something! But... I can't quite make it out... It's clearer than it was before, but... I'll try talking to it. Hello. Please, tell me. You... Who are you?"

"... I am... I am Gardevoir."

"Ga-Gardevoir...?!"

"I'm so glad. Finally... I finally got to meet you..."

"...? Finally met me...? You knew me from before? What about me?"

"I am you..."

But before she could finish, she faded away.

"Oh! Wait. Just a little longer... I want to know more... No... It's fading.."

_The next morning..._

Chelsey awoke, looking around.

"... What a strange dream... It's the dream I always have, but it was clearer than it was before... I think I finally learned who that Pokemon was... That's it! Gardevoir! It was Gardevoir! Yesterday, Whiscash said..."

_Flashback..._

"Yes, a human. As one might expect, the human that grabbed the tail was subjected to a thousand-year curse. However, just when the curse was cast, a Pokemon name Gardevoir shielded the human... And sacrificed herself to absorb the curse."

"Why? Why would that Pokemon, Gardevoir, take the human's place?"

"To Gardevoir, that human was her partner.There exist strong bonds between humans and Pokemon."

_End Flashback..._

"... Maybe... Maybe, I... Maybe I was the human who was Gardevoir's partner... Maybe I was the one that abandoned Gardevoir when she was cursed... Maybe that's why I turned into a Pokemon..."

Crestfallen at the thought, she trudged outside, where she found Hope coming up.

"Morning, Chelsey! ...Oh? You look pale. Is something the matter? Well, anyway. As always, let's try to do our best! Oh yeah! When I was on the way here, I think there was a commotion at Pokemon Square. I wonder if something happened..."

Without a word, the two headed to Pokemon Square, to find out what was going on.

To be continued...

Finally, here's a long chapter for all of you! What's going on at Pokemon Square? Just wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Mini-Marianne


	9. The Fugitives

Once they walked into twon, they instantly realized something was wrong. The shops lay deserted.

"Huh? The town's atmosphere feels different somehow... Maybe something's happened. Chelsey, let's check is out!"

Indeed something had happened. The shopkeepers and other Pokemon were gathered around something.

"Look! Why is everyone gathered together?"

The Torchic took a few steps closer.

"Hi, what's going on?"

Bellsprout turned and walked up to them, hopping a bit from obvious excitement.

"Let me tell you, I was amazed! It really was true!"

"What was true?"

"The Ninetales legend! I never believed the rumors, so you can bet I was shocked to learn the truth!"

At that moment, another figure turned. It was none other then Caterpie.

"Chelsey, Hope."

"Oh, hi, Caterpie! Even you came out, Caterpie?" Hope said as the Bug Pokemon crawled over to them.

"Yes."

Another Pokemon turned to them angrily. It was Snubbull.

"Ssh! Quiet. That guy there's telling us. Keep it down."

"Huh? Who's talking?"

The look on Caterpie's face told them they would not like what they either saw or heard.

"I-it's..."

Caterpie couldn't continue, but he and Bellsprout moved over and made space for them. Indeed, they did not like who they saw.

"Ge-Gengar?!"

Yes, it was Gengar, and he was in the middle of telling a story.

"...So I went up to the Hill of the Ancients. And there's where I saw it! It was shocking stuff, I tell you! Kekeh!"

"Shocking stuff?" asked Lombre.

"This certain Pokemon was getting advice from Xatu. That Pokemon... It looks like an ordinary Pokemon... But get this!" Gengar continued, getting more dramatic as he went. "It was originally a human!"

Surprise etched itself on every Pokemon's face.

"What?!" yelled Bellsprout.

"It really existed... A human that turned into a Pokemon." said Snubbull.

"There's more. Xatu told the human... That how the human became a Pokemon has a lot to do with how the world's balance is upset."

"Wait a second... That's exactly like the Ninetales legend!" cried Lombre.

"Kekeh! Don't be too shocked yet. There's more. You all know how there've been many natural disasters, correct? According to Xatu, those disasters are caused y the world's balance being upsete. And if the world's balance isn't restored soon... The unthinkable will happen to the world! That's what Xatu said! Kekeh!"

Everyone leapt in shock and fear, and started to panic.

"Wh-what?" Lombre whimpered.

"The world... The unthinkable's going to happen?" whispered Bellsprout.

"What are we to do?!" shrieked Snubbull.

"That Gengar...!" Hope fumed in rage. "He's deliberately working everyone up..."

"And there's probably a purpose for all that." Chelsey agreed, her stomach starting to churn.

"Now, now, people. There's no need to panic. Why, I think there's a way we can do something about this. Kekeh!"

"Wh-what can we do?" cried Snubbull.

"Oh, it's quite simple, actually. If the world's balance is upset by a human becoming a Pokemon... Then, if that human is gone, then everything should return to normal, correct?"

"Th-that's true!" agreed Lombre.

"When you put it that way... maybe you're right." added Snubbull with a nod.

"Kekeh! And that human is the rotten coward that abandoned Gardevoir, correct? I don't think the human can complain about anything if we get rid of it. Isn't that right, Chelsey?"

Every face present once again held shock as they all turned to her.

"Wha... What?! It... It can't be!" Lombre cried, staring in disbelief.

"Y-you... You were that human?!" Bellsprout asked frettfully.

"Is that true? Hey!"

Snubbull was cut off as Hope stepped in front of his partner.

"W-w-wait... This is, like... There's a good explantion for.."

"We're not asking you. We're asking Chelsey!" Snubbull roared angrily, causing Hope to jump back in surprise and fear. "Hey! Chelsey! So what is it?! Are you really the human that was in the legend?"

Words failed her. All she could do was close her eyes to hide the fear in them. Silence was her answer, and that was the wrong answer. Hope looked at her sadly.

"Chesley..."

"Chelsey..." Caterpie added, just as sad.

Gengar leapt with joy.

"Kekekekekeke! Looks like you have nothing to say in your defense, Chelsey! That's how it is, fellow Pokemon. Let's get rid of Chelsey and regain peace. Kekekekekeh!"

That was all the encouragement they needed. Except for Caterpie and Bellsprout, the others began to close in.

"...Wh-what? E-everyone, what's gotten into you? What are you going to do?" Hope stammered, still standing in front of his friend.

Both Pokemon began to back away as Lombre stepped forward, raising one arm.

"Chelsey, forgive me!"

Without other warning, he took a swipe. Chelsey only spared herself by jumping clear. Hope jumped in front of the grass and water Pokemon.

"Wah! What are you doing?!"

The others began to gather around, tightening their circle.

"Waaaaah! Chelsey, run!"

She did not need to be told twice. She turned and bolted with Hope right on her heels. Some of the other Pokemon made to foolw them, but stopped.

"Serves them right! Kekekekeh!"

The two stopped to catch their breath in front of the base. Hope was gasping.

"Wow, that was a real shock! I never expected everyone to attack us like that." Hope turned to her. "But listen, Chelsey."

He quickly became angry.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you argue that it's not you?! You should have said you're not the human that appeared in the legend of Ninetales!"

Chelsey, who had shrank back in fear, finally manged to muster up some words.

"...Listen, Hope."

"Huh? What is it?" Hope asked, calming down.

Her face turned to shame as she spoke.

"Want to end the team?"

Whatever Hope had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. He jumped back, looking even more shocked then before.

"Wh-what's the matter? What makes you say that all of a sudden? Give up on our rescue team? It's not like you to say that, Chelsey. Is something the matter?"

A sad nod was all she gave as reply.

"I had a dream. And Gardevoir appeared in it... Hope, what if I _am_ the human from the Ninetales legend?"

"...Huh? You had a dream? And Gardevoir appeared in it? And that made you think that maybe you were that human after all... So that's what it is. That's what happened..."

Anger once again consumed the Torchic and he started to hop up and down rapidly.

"Listen, Chelsey! You didn't remember what you were like as a human being, did you? So you don't know what really happened." He calmed down, but looked so sad. "I... I believe in you, Chelsey. You know that, right?"

A nod was all she was able to get out.

"So..."

Before Hope could continue, Alakazam and his team appeared. This caused the twosome to become even more alarmed.

"Oh!"

Hope backed away as the powerful Psychic Pokemon came forward. He looked down at the tiny Chickorita before him.

"After that scene in Pokemon Square... We held a town meeting... On what we must do to save the world... And we arrived at a consensus. We must get rid of you."

Alarm once again filled Hope's face and voice.

"You're kidding!"

"I don't think they're the type who kid." Chelsey answered frettfully.

"I was incredulous too... I had hoped it would not come to this, but... It is unfortunate. We will... Defeat you with all our might!"

He came forward and strike a threatening blow, though it did not hit Chelsey. Charizard and Tyranitar did the same thing. Hope panicked.

(W'we're fighting here...?)

While Hope looked from Alakazam to Chelsey and back again a few times, he felt surpreme fear. If the two had been shocked before, they were even more shocked when the three powerful Pokemon backed off.

"We will give you tonight."

"Huh?"

"Pack your supplies and get out of here. Come tomorrow, rescue teams of all sorts will take up the chase... And attack you without hesitation. And not just you. Anyone that goes with Chelsey will be considered an enemy. The trackers will attack without mercy. That goes for us too. We will join the hunt to be rid of you. Against all odds, you must run. Run, run... And survive. You must run till you uncover the truth."

"Alakazam..." whispered the teary-eyed Hope.

"There will be no mercy the next time we meet. Farewell."

With the, they left. Hope turned to his partner.

"Chelsey... Did you see? Alakazam's team has faith in you too. I said this before, didn't I? I'm not going to worry anymore. Whatever happens, I have faith in you, Chelsey. Even if other rescue teams stalk us, I won't be scared. So what are we suppose to do if you don't have faith in yourself, Chelsey?"

"Chelsey." The voice belonged to Caterpie.

"Caterpie..."

He crawled forward, looking up at the sad Chikorita.

"Chelsey... I made a promise, remember? That we would make a rescue team base here. That I would join your rescue team when I grew up. Chelsey... Don't give up. You're a hero to me, Chelsey. I believe in you too, Chelsey."

"So, what do you say, Chelsey?" Hope asked, turning to her.

The Chikorita closed her eyes for a moment, silence. This time, however, the silence could not answer for her. Her eyes flew open and her old determined spark came back into her red eyes.

"I'm over it! No giving up!"

Caterpie and Hope exchanged glances, and smiled. They turned back to her and beamed.

"Exactly! That's the spirit! That's more like it! That's what we expect from our Chelsey! We'll have to leave for the time being... But we're going to back for sure! And we'll bring the truth back with us!"

_The next dawn..._

Chelsey was already waiting outside when Hope arrived.

"Morning, Chelsey! It's early, but of course you'd be up by now! Are you ready to leave?"

"Not yet." she answered.

"Oh, OK. I'll wait while you get ready. Tell me when you're ready. Let's leave then."

She started out, but Hope called to her.

"Are you going out to Pokemon Square? There are other Pokemon in the square, so be really careful. It's still early, so I think everyone will will be asleep... But be sure not to wake anyone up."

Silently, she slipped into the square. Like Hope had said, everyone was fast asleep and she could only hope she could get what she needed done without waking anyone. Silently, she walked to Kangaskhan's Storage. She slipped quickly and quietly past the sleeping Pokemon and entered the warehouse. In spite of what Chelsey knew about Kangaskhan, she couldn't risk waking her. Silently, she raided her storage, taking out as many Oran Berries, Blast Seeds, Reviver Seeds, Max Elixir and Gravelrock that she could fit in her toolbox. She also took out her Pecha Scarf and her only Sleep Seed. But as she started to leave, a shadow fell over her and she froze. It was Kangaskhan, or Auntie Kangaskhan as Hope had often refered to her as. But, she did not seem mad or anything, and the fact she wasn't calling out for all to hear that Chelsey was still in the vicinity surprised her even more.

"Don't be so scared, youngester. I'm not going to tell anyone you were here. I believe in you too. Here, allow me to help you put on that Pecha Scarf."

"R-really?"

"Mm-hmm. Now get going before they wake up. And don't stop until you find the truth and clear your name." Auntie Kangaskhan finished putting the scarf on the Chikorita and winked at her.

"Right! Thanks, Auntie Kangaskhan." Chelsey saluted her before slipping back out, and Auntie Kangaskhan watched her disappear before smiling to herself and going back to sleep.

Chelsey walked back to the base, where Hope was waiting for her. He looked relieved to see she was back in one piece.

"Oh! Are you ready to go?"

"All set!"

"Yep. I guess we're reardy to go. From now on, we're fugitives. I'm sure that this will be a dangerous journey... I don't want to get our team members involved in this... Let's not tell them... We should go by ourselves...We have to run from the rescue teams stalking us. We have to keep running because we can't afford to be caught."

(...Yes. We have to escape. Like Alakazam said that time...)

_Flashback..._

"Against all odds, you must run. Run, run... And survive. You must run till you uncover the truth."

_End Flashback..._

(Yes... Who am I? Until I discover that truth, I have to run and survive. Even if it means going to the edge of this world...)

"OK! Let's get going!"

But before they could even set foot out of the yard, figures appeared.

"Chelsey!"

Coming towards them were four Pokemon. Caterpie, Metapod, and the two Jumpluff. Hope jumped in surprise and smiled.

"Caterpie! And Metapod too! Oh, and even Jumpluff!"

They stepped into the yard.

"Wow, I'm glad! We made it!" said Caterpie.

"We wanted to see you off, Chelsey." one of the Jumpluff added.

"M-me too!"

Everyone looked around, but no one was there... Until Diglett stuck his head from the ground.

"Good morning. It's me, Diglett. I wanted to send you off too."

Hope looked at the group gathered in the yard. His eyes welled with happy tears.

"Everyone..."

There was another surprise when they heard flapping. Down came Pelipper. He dropped a note in the mailbox before flying away. Hope stepped closer to the mailbox and turned to Chelsey.

"It's a letter. Chelsey, can you read it?"

With a nod, she approached the mailbox, everyone parting to get out of her way. Holding it carefully, she began to read.

"Take care! It's farewell, but only for now. Until the day I can deliver mail to you again... I'll always be waiting. - The wandering postal carrier, Pelipper-"

Chelsey's eyes welled with tears too as Hope spoke.

"Even Pelipper..." He sniffed. "Everyone, thank you!"

"The other Pokemon will be waking up soon. You have to go! Hurry!" cried Diglett.

"Yup. Chelsey! Let's go! Hit the road!"

They started to leave, with the good-byes from their friends behind them.

"Take care!" called Caterpie.

"We'll be waiting for both of you to return!" added Jumpluff.

"Yup! Thank you! We'll be back! That's for certain! Until then, take care!" Hope called back, before they left.

_Thus began Chelsey's cruel and arduous journey as a fugitive. Over forbidding mountions..._

The twosome came across some very large fissures. Hope stepped at the edge.

"Wow! Aren't these fissures amazing?!"

"Oh, yes. Amazing, indeed. Look how long they are. How deep do you think they are?"

She stepped forward, tripped on something and feel towards it. Hope panicked and his partner started to fall in.

"Something tells me if you aren't careful, you'll soon find out!"

With a bit of help from Hope, Chelsey was back on solid ground, sweating and looking nervous. She held her badge.

"I nearly lost my badge..."

"Here, hook it on your Pecha scarf. It'll stay."

With the badge safely on her scarf, they pressed on.

_Across fields of fire..._

"The environment is out of control here too... The forest fire is still raging..."

Unable to do anything, they pressed on.

_But throughout it all, Chelsey's team kept their heads held high. Without a complaint, they marched on._

They came to a cave with crystals and blue rocks all around.

"Whew. We've sure traveled a long way. But while we were moving, I couldn't help thinking... All sorts of places have been affected by the natural disasters. I'm sure many Pokemon are suffering because of the calamitites. I wish we could get back to doing our rescue work..."

Hope then shook his head quickly and looked at Chelsey sadly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't complain. We have to get away now, period."

"I wouldn't call that complaining, Hope..." she trailed off as a worried look crept into Hope's face.

"Huh? I hear voices..."

She, too, turned.

"I think they went this way." it was a voice neither reconized.

"They can't get away. Not from all of us." agreed another unfamiliar voice.

"We have to get rid of Chelsey quickly..." said another.

Hope jumped in alarm.

"Aww, no! Are they catching up to us? Chelsey, we'd better go."

With no other choice, they entered the cave, which they learned was Lapis Cave. They scaled the stairs as fast as possible, trying to avoid the resident Pokemon. After a while, that became futile, and several different types attacked them. Zubat swooped over their heads, Bagon tried to headbutt them. But, dispite the encounters, Chelsey and Hope left relatively unscaved. Finally, they reached the outside.

"Whew! Finally, we made it through that cave. Where's the Pokemon mob that's after us?"

As Hope looked around, he got his answer.

"Hey, look! There they are! Over there!"

"Catch Chelsey!"

"You just had to ask, didn't you?!" Chelsey cried out in terror.

"Whoa! Here they come! Run!"

Both raced away, terror causing their hearts to pound furiously and make them run twice as fast as normal.

"Stop right there! Don't let them get away!"

"They except us to stop and wait for them?" Hope asked, his breath coming out labored.

They stopped for a moment's rest, gasping for air. Chelsey kept fearful watch for the mob, but was snapped to by Hope's cry.

"Oh, no! Look!"

She turned, and stared. Before them was a valcano, and it looked like it was eurpting.

"It... It's a mountian of fire! Look at all that lava pouring from the crater... Can we even make it through there? But they're catching up to us... What'll we do, Chelsey?"

"We'd stand a better chance going through there than we would trying to fight that mob of Pokemon that are chasing us." Chelsey answered.

They were interuppted by the approaching mob.

"Look! There they are!"

"Get them!"

"There's no choice now! Let's go, Chelsey!"

Once again, they broke into a run, running for their lives. Behind them, they could barely hear what the Pokemon behind them were saying.

"Look at them go! They're running for Mt. Blaze!"

"Are they insane? Mt. Blaze is doomed desolation!"

"No one's ever come this far before!"

"I don't wanna go anywhere like that."

"It can't be helped. Only those brave enough will give chase!"

"Darn it! Where'd they go?"

"They had to go this way! Keep your eyes open!"

The searching Pokemon were stopped by a thunderous roar. They ran for their lives. Hidden well behind a very large rock, Hope listened to their fading footsteps.

"...I think... They're gone."

Still feeling scared, they went further into the mountain. Hope looked around.

"Whew. I think we managed to evade them. But... There isn't any point hiding here. We have to get over this mountain to get away. Let's go as soon as we're ready, Chelsey."

The exhausted duo then collappsed on the ground, to catch their breath. They would climb the mountain shortly, and who knew what dangers awaited them within.

To be continued...

Yay! Another chapter done! I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed. Also note, the scene with Auntie Kangaskhan and the scene with the fissure, they don't really happen in the game. The same with most of my character's lines. For the most part, in the game, your partner words things in such a way, you usually, if not always, know what you said. I threw the extra stuff in to try and make at least some of it interesting. There will also be future chapters that do not occur in the game. I will note that in those chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Mini-Marianne


	10. Fight the Titan of Fire

After the minute's break, Hope turned to his partner.

"Chelsey, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Which way should we go?"

"Mt. Blaze." she answered, then added. "We must keep going. No dilly-dallying around here. They might come back."

"OK! Let's go! It sounds very rough, but let's try our best!"

Indeed it was. The place was crawling with Fire-types, Chelsey's weakness. She relied quite heavily on Hope to protect her while they ran through Mt Blaze, trying their hardest to avoid Slugma and Torkoal and Shuckle among others. At the 12th floor, they stopped. They were almost to the peak, but this too, would be difficult to reach. Left and right they were attacked by angry Fearow and Arcanine. But with some luck, they managed to get by without much of a skirmish. After two floors of this, they set foot on the peak.

"Is this it? Is this Mt. Blaze's summit?"

Hope looked around, seemingly overwhelmed.

"Wow. This is incredible. I know it's a volcano, but the lava flow is much higher than normal. This might also have a link to the natural calamities..."

The lava bubbled and came up in torrents, and the Pokemon began to sweat.

"Oogh! It's like a furnace! I'm getting roasted!"

The Torchic quickly turned to his Chikorita partner, who was probably feeling hotter than him.

"I don't want to spend any time in a place this dangerous. Let's get through this quick."

But as the two started to leave, a voice yelled from above.

"Halt!"

As the twosome turned to search for the voice's source, the sky went dark.

"Huh, What?! It suddenly turned dark!"

Above them, the voice continued.

"I can hear the mountain's screams... It is shrieking in pain... Someone is causing Mt. Blaze to writhe in agony! Is it you?!"

"Huh?! That's wrong! We're innocent! We were just passing though! Who are you, anyway? Show yourself!"

Hope got his wish. The sky became light again, there were several flashes, and more torrents of lava rose up.

"The mountain's rage is my rage!"

As more lava rose, the figure dropped down. The Pokemon looked like a large fire bird.

"I am Moltres! The warrior of fire am I! There is no forgiving those who befoul the mountain! En garde!"

The two already knew they had a battle on their hands, thus they instantly prepared. Chelsey moved first by throwing a Gravelrock. She followed up with PosionPowder when Moltres got closer. Several Blast Seeds and Reviver Seeds were also used. Moltres in turned countered with Agility, Fire Spin, and Wing Attack. Eventually, the battle was won by Chelsey's team, though judging by how exhausted they were, they probably came very close to losing. Moltres strained to get back up.

"Urggggh! I'm not done! I'm not finished yet!"

As the Fire bird forced itself back up, readying itself for another round, Hope panicked.

"Wait! Please listen! We're not here to cause any trouble. We were chased to this mountain... And you should know, this mountain isn't the only place that is suffering. Natural calamities are happening in all sorts of places. We can't do anything because we're fugitives now. But we want to help Pokemon in these times of natural disasters."

As Chelsey marvaled at her partner's way with words, Moltres listened.

"... Do you say that sincerely?" it asked finally.

"It's true! Please believe me! If you think I'm lying... Please, look at my eyes!"

Moltres stared into the bold Torchic's eyes, and Hope stared back, unblinking. Finally, Moltres, with a sheirk and spreading of wings, spoke again. But not before both Hope and Chelsey leapt in fear.

"Aiyiyiyi!"

"... Fine. I trust that you aren't lying."

It folded his wings again, and both its guests sweatdropped.

"Whew... My gosh... I thought my knees turned to jelly."

"You may pass." Moltres continued. "Get through Mt. Blaze. And... Promise me this. Promise me that you will find the cause of the calamities that wrack our world... And stop the disasters from sowing more destruction and suffering."

"OK. I promise... Of course, that's not possible right now, but..."

"Gyaaaaah!"

"Aiyiyi! We will! We will do it right away! We're being chased, so we can't get on it right away... But we're a rescue team. We'll get to the bottom of what's causing the natural calamities. I promise."

Moltres folded its wings once again, looking down on the two brave Pokemon.

"I will hold you to that promise. You've made me believe that you will honor that promise. If you do not forget... the courage you showed in facing me."

With another scream, it spread its wings again, scaring the twosome.

"Waaaah! Is... is there anything else?"

"No. I was only preparing to take off."

"Oh..." (Does it need to do that?")

"Farewell!"

With one last cry, it alighted into the sky and vanished from view.

"Whew... Ewwwwwww, that was scary! But it's really great that Moltres understood us. ANyway... We should get off Mt. Blaze, too."

They headed off, and about an hour and a half later, they stopped for another well-deserved rest. Hope sat down on the rocky, warm ground, panting.

"We walked a lot, didn't we? I'm tired. Let's get a little rest."

He got up only to walk to the edge of the ledge they currently stood upon.

"Mmm... The view's fantastic. Oh, look! Chelsey, look over there! See how small Mt. Blaze looks from here? We've come a really long way, haven't we?... Um, Chelsey? Wasn't it hard getting over Mt. Blaze? I doubt that many Pokemon will be able to get through it. And it wasn't easy coming this far after that mountain. Do you want to know what I think? Do you think, maybe, that no Pokemon will be able to get to us here?"

"No. There are others."

"Oh? There's someone else? Well, who do you mean?"

"Alakazam and his team. They aren't Gold Rank for nothing."

"... Oh, I get it. There's Alakazam. You're right. Alakazam's team should be able to get here."

He paused, glancing back at the erupting volcano, before turning back to his partner.

"Yup! We don't have a choice. We have to keep going. I think we need to go somewhere no one else can get to. Let's be positive and keep moving."

He started to walk off, but Chelsey remained where she was, watching him worriedly. Realizing that she wasn't following, Hope turned to her.

"Oh? What's wrong? Aren't we going, Chelsey?"

"Aren't you tired, Hope?"

"... Pardon? Am I tired? They're trying to catch us. We don't have time to rest. And... Remember what I said? I said I would go with you, Chelsey."

Still, she looked worried.

"...Oh, please don't look like that. Honest, I'm fine. Let's go, Chelsey! I'll always stick with you!"

As they started again, Chelsey smiled.

"You're the best friend I ever had."

_And so, Chelsey's harrowing journey continued. Seeking refuge in even harsher places... They fled north. They crossed row upon row of mountains... Forded fetid swamps... Scaled frozen cliffs... Till finally, Chelsey's tiny team arrived in a world of snow... A frigid wasteland of driving blizzards._

They walked through the snow. Hope finally stopped with a shudder.

"...Brr... It's cold!"

He sneezed violently, causing his partner to turn her worried gaze upon him. He sniffed sadly.

"Yuck... My nose is running, and it's freezing."

They contined on, Chelsey throwing worried glances at him several times.

"... Isn't this one lonely place?" Hope asked finally. "See how deep the snow is. I haven't seen any other Pokemon for a while, either. Maybe we're all alone here."

"Don't bet on it." Chelsey answered, freezing beside him.

"Oh? What's the matter?"

Something stood before them, covered in white fur, but it was hard to see from the distance the two small Pokemon were at.

"Wh-what's that?!"

They couldn't find out, because whatever it was turned and fled. Hope looked confused.

"... What was that? It looked like a Pokemon, but... Did I imagine that? No, I don't think so. I'm sure there was somebody there. I wonder what they were doing in this lonely place? I guess thinking about it won't help us. We should keep moving."

To which they did for a while longer, until...

"Oh! Chelsey! Look! See that? Those trees are frozen!"

Indeed they were, and snow drifted gently to the ground from the sky.

"Wow! The snow is like frozen powder! It looks pretty, but... It must be harsh there..."

They headed towards the trees, where they stopped to plan.

"OK. We don't have a choice, we have to get through this place. It will be horribly cold. I'd rather no go if I didn't have to... But hiding out in this area isn't the answer either... We can only go foreward. We'll just have to keep our spirits up and keep going, Chelsey!"

But Chelsey took pause to check their supplies. Once she saw they had everything they could need, she turned to Hope.

"Chelsey, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Which way should we go?"

"Frosty Forest."

OK! Let's go! It's going to be freezing cold, but let's try our best!"

And off they went.

To be continued...

Another chapter done. Bet you can guess who's gonna have to be fought next. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another one should be up soon.

Mini-Marianne


	11. Battle with the Titan of Ice

Inside, it was indeed freezing cold. Hope was thankful for his plumage, though Chelsey was less fortunate. At first, the twosome were lucky, and didn't run into any other Pokemon, but by the 5th floor, a Piloswine was wating for them. Luckily, a couple of Embers from Hope knocked it out, to which they headed to the next floor. As they went up, a voice unheard by their ears, spoke.

"... Someone has intruded upon the forest... The enfeebled flow of icy winds... Is the intrusion to blame? It must be stopped. For it is to protect the forest..."

On floor 6, two Ditto waited. The first was taken out with Razor Leaf, but the second quickly used Transform. Another Piloswine took its place. Razor Leaf once again took care of it. Chelsey was also pleased to see Nosepass, a Pokemon she could very easily defeat. After that battle, the rest of the trip up was pretty uneventful. Then they reached Frosty Grotto. The only two Pokemon there were Rhyhorn and Metang, which the two avoided as much as possible. They needed to save their strength, in case of another trouble near the top. They eventually reached the top. Hope turned a bit, searching.

"We sure have traveled far into this forest." he commented. "I think we'll be out if we can get through this part. It shouldn't be far. Let's keep going."

As they started forward, a voice carried in the wind. It was hard to hear, thus hard to understand. Confused, Hope turned to his partner.

"...Huh? Chelsey, did you just say something?"

She shook her head.

"... I didn't think so... I thought I heard a voice... I must have imagined it."

Apparently not, for the voice spoke again. It was still hard to hear, but they managed to catch two words, then four.

"... Turn back. You may not pass..."

A twinge of panic overtook both Pokemon as they looked for the source.

"Who's there?!"

"You are forbidden to pass... If you persist in trying to pass... Then, so be it... But only after you have defeated me!"

Chelsey's gaze was already skyward, since recent experiances had always been with birds. Snow bagan to fall and the sun reflected on the icy ledge upon which they stood. Hope's eyes snapped shut.

"Ow! It's too bright! The ice around us is reflecting the light!"

A scream from above sounded, and before Chelsey could yell warning about what was rapidly desending upon them, the ice got super bright, and the figure dropped down with so much force, the two tiny Pokemon were thrown back. As Chelsey had thought, it was indeed another bird, a large, beautiful blue one.

"I am Articuno! The warder of ice! Those that enter the forest I shall destory with all my might! Let us begin!"

As the angry bird lifted into the air a second time, Chelsey quickly turned to her partner.

"Use only Ember on it." she advised, before grabbing a gravelrock and thrusting it towards the bird.

The stone hit, and the bird came a bit closer. CHelsey struck again with PosionPowder, and Hope used Ember. The blue bird screamed as the fire washed over it, and retalitated with a flying tackle. Chelsey took the hit, but bounced away, countering with Razor Leaf. While Articuno turned to deal her a blow, Hope used Ember again. The fire struck the mighty bird's back, and it screamed in agony.

As the furious bird turned to deal Hope a blow, Chelsey threw in a Blast Seed. Articuno turned again, fury shining in its eyes. Another Ember from Hope spared the Chikorita a hit.

"Enough! Powder Snow!"

Both Pokemon were thrown off their feet. Hope managed to get up, but Chelsey did not. She struggled to reach the toolbox while Hope used Ember to protect her from the Ice Titan's wrath. Down when a Reviver Seed, and she was on her feet once more.

"Let's see how you like this attack! Tackle!"

The Chikorita charged, bounding hard on the slippery surface of the ledge. She could only hope she wouldn't slip due to this stunt. Her attack, luckily, was dead on. While Articuno shook off the attack, Hope struck with another Ember. Again, Chelsey used Razor Leaf. Articuno floated there a moment... then collapsed. Team Titans had won. While Articuno tried to catch its breath, Hope tried to reason with it.

"Please, Articuno! We have to get through, no matter what. Please, let us pass!"

Eyes filled with anger once more, the big bird strightened up, wings spread as wide was possible.

"No! I cannot allow your passage!"

"Why? Why can't we pass?"

Articuno took pause, folding its wings once again, before continuing.

"The frigid forest's air... It has warmed considerably in recent times."

"W-warmed up?" (I'm still freezeing, but...)

"The flow of frigid air has been disturbed in the forest. Snow has started to melt. Snow is melting. Snow that has never melted before. This has never happened, even once." Articuno continued, now fixing them in its gaze. "Then you appeared in the forest."

It's wings were spread once again, voice rising in anger.

"Is this not your doing?!" it bellowed.

"W-we don't have anything to do with that! It's a coincidence! Please, Articuno. Listen to me. It's not our fault that the snow is melting. It's not just here. Right now, natural calamitites are occuring everywhere. The forest's frigid airflow would have been disturbed even if we hadn't come."

The large bird stared down at the Torchic.

"Is that all? You expect me to believe that?!"

Panic raced down the spines of Chelsey and Hope when the bird spread its wings again. This was posture for attack.

"Waaaaaaaah!"

"Enough of your foolish talk! Prepare for your end!"

But it was not the end. As Articuno prepared for an attack, another voice rang out.

"Stop it!"

Landing between the angry Titan of Ice and the two frightened Pokemon was the white Pokemon from before. Articuno looked shocked.

"A-Absol!"

The now identified Pokemon spoke up.

"There is nothing false in what you said. Calamities are indeed occuring in nature everywhere."

"Is... Is that true?" Articuno asked.

"Yes. I have the ability to sense natural disasters. The calamities taking place now are of a special nature. I've never experienced suched before."

"... So, there are calamities besides this..."

The Pokemon began to calm, folding its wings once again.

"... Fine. I will choose to believe you. You may pass."

"Articuno!" chirped the now beaming Hope, though if anything else were going to be said, it was cut off sharply by Articuno's wings spreading again.

"However!"

"Waah!"

"You must try to prevent the calamities from spreading. I'm counting on you!"

"Yup! We promise, Articuno!"

Without another word, the large bird lifted into the air and disappeared from view. Hope let out his held breath.

"Whew... That was too close..."

Then he looked towards their rescuer.

"Thank you. You saved us."

Absol turned to them. Silence answered for a moment.

"Rather than saying thanks, focus on stopping the calamitites before they worsen. If they are left unchecked, worse will befall us... My instinct warns me so."

Hope groaned sadly.

"I sensed the terrible power of the natural calamitites... I was led here by my feelings of foreboding..." Absol continued, turning from them a moment. "I think it would be best if we combined forces..." He turned back. "I will join you."

This statement caught both Pokemon off gaurd.

"Huh? You will? Really?"

"Really. To put an end to the calamitites, cooperation is vital. Let me lend you my powers."

Hope sniffled, eyes welling with tears of happiness.

"Thank you, Absol."

"By the way, my name is Breeze." The newest member added quietly.

And so... After getting through the Frosty Forest, Chelsey's team... Headed further north... The more they advanced... The harsher the conditions became...

The three Pokemon continued walking. A blizzard had started, making it hard to see. Chelsey shivered, wishing she had a nice coat of fur ot feathers.

(This icy mountain path seems to go on forever... We've walked a long way here... Hope looks exhausted, too... We've been running all this time out of desperation... What's in store for us ahead? Are we really doing the right thing?)

She was snapped back to reality by Hope.

"Brr... This is too cold! There's nothing but snow now. The scenery's been the same for a while... I wonder if we're really making progress..."

Hope paused again, then the Torchic directed his next few sentences to his partner.

"... Um, Chelsey? I was thinking... It looks like we've finally reached somewhere that's deserted... I also have a feeling that there isn't anything ahead... And, I am pretty tired... The two of us... What's going to happen to us?"

Chelsey listened and considered carefully. In truth, she did not know. However, Hope's spirits seemed to be down, and they had come so far anyway. The chance that they would make it seemed so possible. And she didn't want to bring Hope's spirits down further. She smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine!"

Her words seemed to brighten Hope. He paused and turned to her.

"... You're right. There isn't any point in wondering about what we did. Not after all this. Sorry, Chelsey. I was just getting down on myself. Chelsey, I believed in you, and that's what got me this far. And that's not changing. I have faith in you, Chelsey... I'll go with you, always."

The greatly touched Pokemon felt like tears, but held them in.

(Yes... Hope trusts me without any doubt. I can't afford to be indecisive. I have to believe in myself more.)

Just then, something happened. She didn't know what, but something made her lurch with a groan. She managed to ragain her footing before she had the chance to pitch over on her side.

(... Wh-what? What was that?)

It happened again, a kind of energy that made her flinch.

(... D-dizzy? Or what?)

Unknown to her, Hope watched with concerned.

"Huh? Is something wrong? Chelsey?"

She could not answer. She jerked again, and a voice, a very familiar voice, filled her mind.

"...Finally. ...Finally, you have arrived..."

(Someone... Someone is talking to me... Hope...? No. This voice isn't Hope... This voice... I've heard it somewhere...)

The grass Pokemon shook her head, trying to clear it, then she spotted the source of the voice. It was Gardevoir.

"Finally... You have arrived..."

For a moment, Chelsey was taken back to her reoccuring dream. The speaker turned to her.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Ga... Gardevoir!"

Chelsey blinked, and found herself once again in the freezing cold, staring at the ghost of Gardevoir.

"I am so glad. Finally, we get to meet."

"... You're... What..."

"Chelsey, is something the matter? Why are you talking to yourself?"

Hope and Breeze were both looking at her. Chelsey glanced at Hope, then back at Gardevoir.

"I cannot be seen by others. I am visible only to you." Gardevoir explained, then continued. "A little farther ahead... There is a jagged mountain range topped by Mt. Freeze. Inside its peak... Ninetales lives."

"... Ninetales?!"

"Ninetales awaits your arrival. Beware..." Gardevoir was starting to fade away, giving the Chikorita a jolt of panic.

"Oh! W-wait...!"

It was too late. Gardevoir was gone, and Chelsey was left to stare where the spirit had originally been. Hope and Breeze looked around, trying to find the source for her strange conversation, but saw nothing but snow.

"Hey, Chelsey! Chelsey! What's the matter? What happened...?"

Chelsey did not respond, at least not at first. She started to walk again, heading for Mt. Freeze. Along the way, she filled Hope and Breeze in. She finished by the time they reached the foot of Mt. Freeze.

"...Oh. So something like that happened. Gardevoir appeared to you... That's why you were looking so stunned earlier. I'm amazed, though... Ninetales isn't just a legend. It really exists... And that Ninetales is up at the peak..."

Hope hopped a bit, happy tears forming. He sniffled.

"Chelsey! All the effort we put into getting here... It's finally going to bear fruit! We'll meet Ninetales and get the truth! We'll finally get rid of the suspicions others have about you, Chelsey! Awesome!"

Silence was the Chikorita's reply.

"Listen, Chelsey... Don't be so worried. It will be all right. It's only natural that you would be scared of meeting Ninetales, Chelsey."

It wasn't really meeting Ninetales that had her worried. It was what she might learn...

"The heartless human who abandoned Gardevoir... It may be you... I can understand how you could think that. But that's impossible. You're not that human--I'm sure."

"You believe so much in me?" she asked finally.

"Hmm...? Well, there was a time when I had some doubts... But now... I wonder why? I really don't know why. But it doesn't matter. I know you're a good sort, Chelsey... Do you remember...? When I first got the idea to start a rescue team... I met you in the Tiny Woods, Chelsey... Even back then, I sensed there was something different about you. It is weird, isn't it? But I believe in you, Chelsey. Anyway, we'll know the truth when we get to the peak. Chelsey, let's do our best!"

The Chikorita managed a very small smile, then she led the way into Mt. Freeze, where at the end of this journey, Ninetales would be waiting for them.

To be continued...

How did everyone like that? The next chapter will be up soon.

Mini-Marianne


	12. The Truth and the Return

As she neared the enterence, Hope paused.

"Hi, Chelsey. Are you ready?"

"All set!" she decleared, just wanting this nightmarish journey to be over. She planned to rest in her bed for a few days when she got back, if that was the case.

"Which way should we go?"

"Mt. Freeze."

"OK! Let's go! Let;s do our best to reach the peak!"

The three Pokemon, Chelsey, Hope and Breeze, struggled to avoid confrontation as they advanced up the steps to the top of Mt. Freeze. But as the dungeons were getting longer, this was not the case. Shelgon were the first Pokemon they met, which gave them a run for their money, since the Pokemon were Dragon-types. Pineco showed its familair face afterwards, followed by the new face of Swablu. The Pokemon were quick to take them out, desperate to get the peak. Up they continued to go, only stopping to collect Seeds and Poke. Eventually, they reached the peak, but they still needed to reach the top of it in order to find Ninetales.

The only Pokemon they met this time was Glalie. Being an Ice type, Hope did much of the fighting. Finally, the threesome reached the fifth floor, where Ninetales was suppose to be waiting for them. But the place was deserted.

"We've finally arrived. This is the summit. ...Isn't it? I wonder where Ninetales is?"

While Hope looked around, another voice sent a jolt of panic down his spine. Chelsey too jerked in alarm.

"There they are! I've spotted Chelsey!"

"All right! I see them!"

Steeping inside, blocking the only way out, was Alakazam's team. Breeze backed away.

"A-Alakazam!" cried Hope in his most alarmed voice.

"It's about time. We finally caught up to you. Your fugitive act dragged us all the way out here..." said Tyranitar, sounding a bit grumpy due to the chase.

"Pipe down, Tyranitar. We can finally settle things here. I can barely contain myself. I'm itching for a fight. Hope. Don't think badly of me. I don't know how to show mercy." This was Charizard speaking. Then Alakazam spoke.

"Chelsey... I didn't wish for this conclusion... But this, too, is fate. The role of a rescue team is to help bring peace. We will... crush you with every shred of our power! Get them!"

Tyranitar and Charizard did not need to be told twice. The first hit flung Hope and Breeze away, leaving Chelsey to stand and fight alone, now outnumbered and greatly outmatched. Though she understood that this was a battle she could not possibly win alone, she was determined to fight back.

"I won't go down without a fight!"

She backed this declearation up with a Tackle attack, aimed at Alakazam. He, too, flung himself upon her. The attacks concented, throwing them aside. Chelsey landed on her feet, Alakazam floated just inches off the ground. The two charged again, getting the same result. As they moved in for another strike, with Hope and Breeze racing back inside while Tyranitar and Charizard came forward as well, a voice shouted out.

"Cease this at once!"

Something large and yellow dropped from the ceiling, throwing both Alakazam and Chelsey back.

"Wuh!"

Alakazam looked even more surprised when he realized who just stopped the battle.

"...! Ninetales!"

Everyone leapt in surprise.

"W-what?! Ninatales?!" roared Charizard.

"Th-that's Ninetales..." Hope asked in awe.

"The legend... It was real..." stammered Tyranitar.

The fire Pokemon turned to Alakazam's team.

"Cease fighting at once, Alakazam."

The big Pokemon turned to Chelsey.

"They are... my guests."

"Tell us, Ninetales!"

Ninetales turned to listen to the speaking Psychic Pokemon.

"Who was the human that appeared in your legend? No, even before that, was the legend itself a true event? Depending on your reply... I may have no choice but to eliminate them!"

"Whether they consider my curse to be a legend or not... I care not. However... It did happen. Many years ago, I tried to lay a curse on a human. It was then, however, that Gardevoir, the human's partner, dashed in... It selflessly bored the full brunt of the curse meant for the human. Then, the human did a selfish and cowardly thing. They abandoned Gardevoir and fled. The human eventuall bacame a Pokemon. Transformed into a Pokemon, the human... The human lives on."

Alakazam stepped closer.

"... And that human would be? Who is the human that you speak of?"

The beautiful Pokemon turned its gaze upon the nervous Chikorita, whom had been standing behind it since it interfered with the fighting.

"Chelsey... You may relax. It is not you."

Instant relief crossed her face, and on Hope's too.

"... Just not... What did you just say?"

"Chelsey is not the human that appears in the legend. That is what I said." Ninetales answered, having turned to face the Torchic.

"...Wh-what..." that was all Alakazam managed to get out.

Hope, meanwhile, was shaking, eyes welled with tears.

"... Thtere's something wrong... I'm too tensed up to move..."

The small fire Pokemon struggled to walk over to his partner, but his legs seem to have locked up.

"Oo-oof... Oof... Deep breaths... In... Out... In... Out... In... Out... Whew..."

Then Hope erupted into happiness.

"Oh, wow, fantastic!"

Overexcited, the Torchic ran circles around his partner, who turned with him, trying to keep his face in her line of vison. The result was her becaming dizzy.

"That's great! I knew Chelsey couldn't be the one! I knew it! Chelsey couldn't possibly be anyone that terrible!" Hope piped, his face now very close to hers. She could see he was really happy for her.

"I have another thing to say." said Ninetales. "It was true that I foretold of the world's balance becoming unstable... However, that human becoming a Pokemon and the world's balance are not linked in any way. The cause of the natural calamitites... It exists elsewhere."

If Ninetales had more to say, it got no further. Hope turned his angry eyes upon Alakazam and his team.

"Hey, you! You were wrong! You were wrong to hound and harass Chelsey!"

All eyes turned to the furious Torchic, his plumage fluffed up to make him look bigger.

"...Uh...er... We... uh... apologize." said the psychic Pokemon.

"We're sorry. We got worked up by that Gengar." added Tyranitar.

"No. I suspected Gengar right from the start. Chelsey just doesn't look like the treacherous type!" Charizard threw in, laughing a bit.

"If only that were true..." Replied Hope, still looking angry.

"But I must say... You are to be commended for prevailing through this cruel journey and discovering the truth. Impressive, Chelsey." commented Alakazam, cauing the Chikorita to blush modestly.

"Hahaha! This is fantastic! I knew I wasn't wrong! ...Huh? Oh, but wait... Then why did Chelsey turn into a Pokemon? I understand that Chelsey isn't the human from the legend... Then, how do you explain Chelsey becoming a Pokemon? Chelsey... Who are you?"

Before she had time to make any reply, the ground began to shake. Everyone looked around in alarm.

"Waah! The ground's heaving!"

"...Qu...quake?!" cried Charizard.

"The world's crust is shifting. The natural calamitites are worsening. And... The shifting of the ground... It will awaken the beast that embodies the ground... The beast that slept deep underground... Groudon will be awakened!" Ninetales threw in.

"What?! Groudon is rising?!" Alakazam roared in alarm.

"Groudon?!" Tyranitar added in shock.

"What is that? What's a Groudon?" Hope asked.

"A legendary Pokemon that has been spoken of only in myths. It is the Pokemon that raised the land masses and created continents... It is said to have taken to sleep after catastrophic battles with its archenemy Kyogre." Alakazam enlightened.

"If Groudon were to get loose, there would be chaos. It must be stopped!" Ninetales warned.

"We will go."

"We'll go too!" cried an eager Hope.

"No. You must remain behind. Groudon is far more powerful than any Pokemon you have faced. Leave it to us."

"That's how it goes. You go back to your rescue team base for a well-earned rest." Charizard told them.

"Don't worry about us. We didn't get our Gold Rank the easy way." agreed Tyranitar. "We'll get the job done, and we'll be back before you know it."

"Fine. We're off to quell Groudon!"

Alakazam's team left.

_And thus... Alakazam's team made their way underground to quell the awakened Grodon. Meanwhile, cleared of all suspicion, Chelsey's team... Put an end to their long and arduous journey... And returned to their welcoming rescue team base._

_Meanwhile, back in Pokemon Square..._

In Pokemon Square were a few Pokemon, namely Gengar, Ekans, Caterpie, Lombre, Snubbull and Shiftry. Gengar was speaking.

"Kekeh! You lot! Why aren't you out there hunting down Chelsey's team?"

The Pokemon looked at one another. Lombre spoke first.

"That's easy for you to say... It's too much for us..."

"They say Chelsey's team has gone way far out there. If we went, the best we could hope for is maybe the Lapis Cave." agreed Snubbull.

"I joined the chase... But they fled into Mt. Blaze. For the life of me, I can't go in there. And that's where I lost their trail. I'm a Grass type, see. Fire doesn't agree with me at all. I don't know what became of Chelsey's team after that." But those fugitives... To think they would risk Mt. Blaze... They've grown up tough! I can't keep up! Hahaha!" This was Shiftry talking, though Gengar did not look pleased.

"Kekeh! What a spineless lot you are! Tch!"

This insult got something out of Lombre.

"You're so full of big talk! What about your team, Gengar? You just hang around in the square and don't do a thing. Walk the talk. You guys go."

"We're out of that picture. Kekeh! Our role is to receive word about Chelsey's demise. Kekekekekeh!"

"Tch! Just appointed yourself that..."

At that moment, a voice rang into the square.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my goodness!"

Everyone turned as Medicham raced in. Gengar grinned.

"Medicham, what's the word?"

"Chelsey... Chelsey is..."

Gengar didn't allow Medicham to finish. He was already close to dancing.

"Oh! Finally! We're finally rid of Chelsey! Kekeh!"

"No! It's the opposite! Chelsey is back!"

"Kekeh?! What did you say?!"

Medicham did not get the chance to repeat. Everyone turned as two familair figures walked towards them. They were followed by a new face, though. Shiftry spoke first.

"H-hey! Over there..."

"...Chelsey!" cheered Caterpie, looking relieved that they were safe and sound.

"Th-they're back..." said Snubbull.

"Hi, everyone! We're back! Whew! We finally made it back. We've been gone for so long... It feels kind of nostalgic to be back in the square, Chelsey."

"Hey, Hope!" It was Gengar.

"Hm! Oh, it's you, Gengar. It's been a while." Hope's plumage puffed up a bit, showing anger.

(Kekeh! What's with that smug confidence? Kekeh! Maybe...)

"Gengar! Everything you said was completely wrong! Chelsey had nothing to do with it! Chelsey was innocent!"

Everyone sprang up in shock.

"Ugege?!"

"Wh-what?!" cried Lombre.

"Is that true?!" asked Shiftry.

"Yup. We met Ninetales and asked. Chelsey isn't the human from the legend. We're back because we discovered the truth."

Gengar now looked alarmed.

"Ugegegegegegegegeh! Kekeh! W-wait a second! You can't be trusted yet. If you're going to make that claim, let's see some proof."

"P-proof?"

Gengar, realizing he had them, continued.

"That's right. Some hard evidence! Kekeh! Let's see some proof! Come on, out with it!"

"Proof... We don't have any proof..."

Poor Hope sweatdropped, looking miserble. Gengar, however, couldn't look more happy.

"Kekekekekekekeh! It's too bad you don't have proof! You came back for us so we could get rid of you easier! How conveniently foolish! Kekekeh! Now, fellow Pokemon. Here's your chance to get rid of Chelsey! Kekekekekeh!"

No one moved a muscle. Gengar and his team looked puzzled.

"... Kekeh?! What's wrong, everyone? Don't you want to be rid of Chelsey?"

Finally, Caterpie moved.

"I... I always believed in Chelsey! You don't fool me!"

"Ugeh!"

"...I... I'm out." agreed Shiftry. "I was saved by Chelsey's team before. I joined the chase with a heavy heart because of your urging... But I simply can't think of Chelsey being bad in any way."

"Ugegegeh!"

"I've heard enough too! I believe Chelsey!" cried Lombre.

"Yeah, that's right! Who needs proof?" Snubbull quickly joined in.

"Ugegegegegegege!"

"E-everyone..."

Things were about to get worse for Gengar. A few seconds later, another voice rang out.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!"

Flying overhead was Pelipper. The bird Pokemon circled the group, dropping several copies of Pokemon news on the ground before flying on.

"What? What is this?" asked Ekans.

"... It looks like a newspaper... Doesn't it?" asked Medicham.

Lombre stepped forward and picked a copy up.

"OK, I'll read it aloud. Let's see... Chelsey Innocent! Chelsey met with Ninetales under the watchful eye of Alakazam... And proved that it had nothing to do with the human in the legend. As a result, Gengar's claims were found to be malicious lies."

"Ugegegegegegegegegegegeh!"

Now they were angry.

"You rotten..."

"Gegegeh! R-run!"

Off they went in a hurry.

"Stop, you liar! You conned us!" roared the angry Shiftry.

He, Snubbull and Lombre gave chase, leaving Chelsey's tiny group and Caterpie alone in the square.

"Welcome back!"

"Yup! It's good to be back! We're back like we promised."

Caterpie sniffled.

"I'm so glad... Chelsey isn't suspected anymore..."

"Yup, I'm glad too. We won't have to keep running from everyone anymore. Chelsey. We're both exhaused. I'm going to get some sleep. Our rescue team gets revived tomorrow! Let's try to do our best!"

To be continued...

Yay! Another chapter is finally up! Please enjoy. I'll try and make another update soon.

Mini-Marianne


	13. Apologies, & Rescue Missions Galore

_The next morning..._

Chelsey woke as usual, climbing to her feet and finding Hope coming into the yard. He smiled happily.

"Good morning, Chelsey. Did you sleep well? All right! We'll get right back into doing rescues."

At that precise moment, down came Pelipper. He dropped something, if not a few things, into the mailbox before moving on.

"And look, Pelipper is bringing us mail already. Let's try to do our best like we always did, Chelsey!"

The first thing Chelsey did was check the mail. All she found was a single request for help from a Phanpy, and a letter, which read thus:

"Yo! Amigo! It's awesome you're back! I'll be delivering mail to you again! I've been looking foreward to this with my bill outstretched! I'll deliver tons of mail, so you'd better be ready, amigo! -The wandering postal carrier, Pelipper -"

Chelsey smiled a bit, but as they started for Pokemon Square, she faltered. What about the shop keepers?

"Chelsey? Is something the matter?"

"No, everything's fine." She shook her head to clear her thoughts, then continued to follow him towards the square.

When they entered the square, Chelsey begam aware of everyone staring. Though she noticed their stares were a bit worried, and somewhat apologitic. No one made a noise. The only ones acting normal were Shiftry, Lombre and Snubbull. Bellsprout was the first to apporach them.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened. Sorry for suspecting you."

When Bellsporut moved back, Lombre approached, followed by Snubbull.

"We got conned by Gengar... I'm sorry."

Sunnbull spoke next.

"Aww. No... I thought you were completely guilty. I'm sorry you had to go through such a miserable time."

For a moment, she was speechless, then managed a small nod. Was that why everyone was staring? They were hoping she'd come closer so they could say sorry? She was snapped at her thoughts when she saw a shadow behind her. Shiftry's shadow, to be precise.

"...So, what became of Alakazam's team? Did they head underground?" She nodded. "Groudon... The mythical Pokemon... It is rather worrying... But I suppose it is Alakazam's team. They should be fine."

With another nod, she and Hope wandered to te bank. The Persian sat silently until they both came up.

"I do apologize. How could one run a bank without trusting clients? I promise to satisfy all your banking needs from now on. I hope you'll stay."

"We plan to." Chelsey smiled, earning a smile from the Persian.

With that in mind, he happily served them, taking in all their money that they were leaving in his care, which was a total of 3400 poke. Once that was done, they moved to see Wigglytuff. She smiled upon seeing them.

"I believed in you, Chelsey! Because you're my friend!"

It was then that the beaming twosome bought the Tadpole Pond Friend Area. The two hoped to get a Poliwag to join them soon. Next stop was Kangaskhan's Storage. Auntie Kangaskhan was waiting for them, wearing her friendly smile.

"I expected this. I thought there had to be a mistake. I mean, look at you. You don't look like the sort who can be up to no good. I'll keep looking after your things, dears! You can always count on me!"

Indeed we can, Chelsey thought with a smile. The two then handed her some of their Reviver Seeds. They'd need those for another occasion. With a thank you, they than headed to the Kecleon Shop. The first oen they spoke to was the older brother.

"I'm so sorry. I was fully convinced of your guilt, Chelsey. But I am glad to hear you are free from that cloud of suspicion. I'll never give you my business again! I hope you won't say that."

She didn't plan to. After all, he was the one to provide her with many seeds before the whole mess started. After a couple of moments of selling and buying, they moved over to the younger brother.

"I am so sorry! I was convinced that Chelsey had to be the one. I'm very ashamed that I treated a valuable customer with such distain and suspicion..."

The older brother turned to his younger sibling.

"It isn't just you, my brother. I am guilty of the same."

The younger turned to his older.

"B-Brother... My brother..." he sniffled, then turned back to them. "We both promise, we will not repeat the same mistake. I will do my best to obtain even better Techical Machinces and Orbs. I hope for your continued patronage!"

She nodded, smiling. After a minute of browsing, they finally purchused a TM, containing Ice Beam. They'd save it for future use. Now they headed off, prepared to help escort this Phanypy to his friend. The reward was a Friend Area, must to their delight. They met Phany outside of Mt. Steel, where they had to look for a Dunsparse. After 5 floors of fighting and avoid Pokemon, they came across his friend. Then they met at the Post Office.

"Thank you for escorting me to Dunsparse. Here's your rewar! The Promised Friend Area!"

The Friend Area was Blue Sky Plains. Phanpy gave them directions to find it, before wishing them good luck on their continued success. The two partners then headed back to the base.

"Didn't we do good today? Let's call it a night and get some rest. OK, see you tomorrow!"

Morning came again and so did more rescues. Yes, Team Titans was back in business. As Hope came up with his usual greeting, Pelipper came again, dumping mail into the mail box. Several issues of Pokemon News crammed into the mailbox, including the issue from the day before. They also found a worried Ariados, wanting assistance to rescue his friend in Mt. Steel. There was also a call for help from a Paras in Thunderwave Cave. Having gotten more requests from Mt. Steel again, they chose to go there and get more done... By the end of the day, they were weighted down with seeds, money, gravelrocks, and Max Elixir. Another thing they got was experiance, and a lot of it. Once again, as night settled in, another dream came to Chelsey during the night.

"...This... That dream... Again... It's been a while..."

Gardevoir flickered over her just then.

"...You're... Gardevoir..."

There was a bit more flickering, then Chelsey truly could see her.

"Yes..."

Chelsey seemed in awe.

"... Gardevoir. There's so much I want to ask you. Why do you appear in my dreams?"

"As an agent of spirits... I must watch over you... Because that is my role now."

"...An agent of spirits?" Now she was just bewildered.

"Yes. I fell under the curse of Ninetales in the place of a Trainer... And became a presence without a physical form like this."

"Trainer...? You mean the human that was in the legend about Ninetales? It's awful that your Trainer would abandon you can run away."

Chelsey thought she caught the trace of a smile on the spirit's face.

"Yes. My Trainer was a terrible person. Mean and conniving... My Trainer wasn't a nice person. Truly. But... I don't hate my Trainer."

"Huh? Don't hate your Trainer? Why not?" The Chikorita was puzzled.

"Well... I wonder why myself. I don't quite understand... My Trainer did some terrible things, but somehow, I can't bring myself to feel hatred... My Trainer had some quirks, but there were good qualities too. And, when it happened, I was desperate..."

"When it happened...? You mean Ninetales's curse?"

"Yes. I protected my Trainer from Ninetales's cure with my entire being. If the Trainer is facing danger... It is our duty to protect the Trainer with our lives... We Gardevoir are that way. I kept my Trainer safe... That alone was enough to make me happy."

This caused the dreaming Chelsey to take pause.

(...Protect the Trainer even at the risk of your own life... It's amazing what Gardevoir did.)

"Oh, I must mention, I don't mind the form I have taken. I live on this way with pride in the role I have been given."

"...Role?"

"Yes. All things have a role. They all serve a purpose. Just as I have my own role to play... You, too, have a role to fill... You have... come here to preform a certain role... And, for that role... you became a Pokemon."

Chelsey was speechless. Finally, she managed to get something out.

"What...? What are you saying?"

Gardevoir, however, never got the chance to say. The ground began to shake, rocking the green dream world as well. Chelsey panicked.

"Wah! E-earthquake?!"

As a result, Gardevoir vanished from sight.

"No! Wait! I need to know more..."

It was too late, though. Gardevoir was gone...

_The next morning..._

Chelsey awoke as usual, but instead of heading outside immediately, she remained where she was, a pensive expression on her face.

"... There was an earthquake... Wasn't there...? I think I had that dream again... I think I spoke with Gardevoir... She said something important... That's it! She did say something!"

:Flashback:

"You have... come here to preform a certain role... And, for that role... you became a Pokemon."

:End Flashback:

"Gardevoir knows!" she concluded. "She knows why I became a Pokemon. She also said something about a role... What did she mean by that?"

She wondering, she wandered outside, where Hope was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Chelsey!" He then noticed her look. "... Huh? What's the matter? Is something wrong? Oh right! That earthquake earlier! Chelsey, you're worried about the same thing I am. I should have guessed, Chelsey. Alakazam's team still hasn't come back... People say that Groudon is very powerful, so I am a little worried... But Alakazam's team is also very strong. They must be OK. Anyway, we agreed to let Alakazam handle Groudon. So we'll just have to wait for them to come back. We'll just have to keep on doing what we can do. So let's do our best with the rescue team!"

As they started to leave the yard, a voice sounded.

"Um... Um..."

Down the road came two blue Pokemon. The smaller of the two spoke again.

"Um... I'm Wynaut, and this is..."

The bigger one saluted, or at least that's what it looked like to the two Team Titans members.

"Wobbuffet!"

"We have a notice on the Bulletin Board outside the Pelipper Post Office."

"Wobbuffet!"

"Please look at it for me. Please, please."

"Wobbuffet!!!"

"Please help me. I have to go now."

"Wobbuffet!"

The Wynaut skipped off, with Wobbuffet close behind. Hope sweatdropped as soon as they were out of sight.

"What was that? What was that all about? That little pokemon... Did the boy say he was Wynaut? I think he wanted us to look at the Bulletin Board at the Pelipper Post Office. Maybe Wynaut and his friend have a problem on their hands... So, they may have a help-wanted notice on the Bulletin Board. Only one thing to do. Let's go check the Pelipper Post Ofice's Bulletin Board."

Off they went, to investigate.

To be continued...

Finally, another chapter! Note that the Pokemon to say sorry, you have to go to them in the game, obviously. I don't remember how Gulpin words his apology, because I never use his shop. And I decided to save Wynaut's rescue request until next chapter. Mostly because my hands are starting to hurt. Thanks for bearing with me. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope.

Mini-Marianne.


	14. Renovations

Once they reached the board, they searched through the jobs for Wynaut's. They found it, the one entitled: Punish Bad Mankey! The reward was unknown, and the place they had to travel was new as well. They nodded, and took the request. They then located Wynaut and Wobbuffet, who met them back at the board.

"There was a job posted on the Bulletin Board which said, "Punish bad Mankey." Did you two put up that job?""

"Yup, yup!" replied Wynaut, jumping a bit.

"Wobbuffet!"

"A bad Mankey gang is going wild in our forest. Everyone is upset."

"Wobbuffet!"

"We don't know why they rampage around... But they are always angry and attack anyone they see!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Oh, no... That is a problem." Hope looked concerned, then turned to his partner. "Chelsey, we should go."

"Thank you! We're counting on you!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"The place where the Mankey gang is wreaking havoc on others is Uproar Forest." Wynaut explained.

"Fitting name." Chelsey commented. "Don't wory. We'll take care of things."

And off they went. The new forest was crawling with Seedot and Venonat, as well as Nuzleef and other Mankey. On the ninth floor, the twosome found a chestnut, while Chelsey placed in her toolbox. They searched for the stairs next, attacked by several Pokemon, one of which was also holding a Chestnut. Chelsey placed it in her toolbox. They soon found the stairs, then found the Mankey gang on floor 10. The gang's backs were turned, but they faced the intruders when they heard them enter.

"Hunh? What is it, you?" one asked.

"We don't like to brag or nothing, but..." started the second

"We get furious real easy. You know that?!" roared the third.

"What really irritates us is when we see some dim-witted face..."

"... Wroooooooar! That vacant expression..."

"Gwooooh! It's ticking me off! I'm seeing red!"

"Mukkkeeeeeeh! Get 'em! It's frenzy time!"

Chelsey only grinned. She and Hope were must stronger now. And she was about to prove it. In nothing flat, she'd taken down all three Mankey with Razor Leaf. Hope beamed a bit. Then the two headed back to the base. Wynaut and Wobbuffet were waiting for them. Hope beamed at them.

"Like we promised, we showed the Mankey gang they shouldn't monkey around. That should teach them not to be so wild."

"Everyone, thank you for everything, really." cried Wynaut, jumping up with a cheer.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Yes, we're filled with gratitude! This is our thanks."

The little blue Pokemon skipped forward and dumped a peeled Chestnut at Hope's feet. The surprised Torchic looked down at it.

"... This... A peeled Chestnut?"

"Yes. It's a peeled Chestnut. You see, we... Don't have any money."

"Wobbuffet!"

"So we can only give you a Chestnut as our reward. Are you unhappy?" Wynaut asked.

"Uh... no, no... We're not upset. I mean, peeled Chestnuts are tasty... I love them! Hahahaha! (Some money would have been nice, but...)"

Chelsey sweatdropped. As she turned to Hope, an angry voice rang out.

"Hey, you!"

Upon turning, the Mankey gang of three came into their line of vision. And they looked furious.

"Aww, no, the Mankey gang!"

"Wobbuffet?"

"That Mankey gang... Did they chase us here to get us back?"

It seemed like that. The threesome came storming up.

"That's right, you!"

"You got lucky! You don't mess with us!"

"We're not gonna lose this time! We'll pulverize you!"

"Mukkeeeeeh! Crush them!"

Chelsey and Hope braced themselves as the Mankey gang flung themselves towards the two Team Titans members. But the first blow never came.

"Whoa! L-look at that!"

"Ch-Chestnut!"

"It is! It's a peeled Chestnut!"

Chelsey and Hope finally dared to open their eyes.

"Wh-what?"

This question was ignored. The Mankey formed a huddle, whispering among themselves. Hope was confused.

"What are they doing?"

"They look like... They're having a discussion."" answered Wynaut.

"Wobbuffet!"

"What's going on?" Hope asked, directing this question to the Fighting type Pokemon. The three turned and faced him.

"...Uh, listen. You got something we want... That peeled Chestnut you have... Can we have it?" The leader asked.

"We, uh... Love peeled Chestnuts!"

"Like, we love them so much, we can't think of a life without Chestnuts!"

"Can't you just get Chestnuts by yourselves?" Hope asked curiously.

"You know how Chestnuts have that spiky shell? Trying to peel that spiky shell... It hurts. And we end up losing our tempers! That's why we're asking. Give us that peeled Chestnut. We'll do whatever you want."

Hope thought about it.

"Hmm... Chelsey, what do you think? Should we give them our peeled Chestnut to the Mankey gang?"

"Yes."

Hope suddenly brightened.

"I know! Listen, Mankey gang, how are you with physical labor?"

"Physical labor? You mean muscle work?"

"We have muscles... But we don't like work."

"But if it's for that peeled Chestnut..."

Hope cut him off.

"OK! This is what we'll do! You see, we want to make this rescue team base more impressive."

"Rescue team base?" the leader asked.

"That's right! Our rescue team base! If you would help us with the building of our rescue team base, we could give you this peeled Chestnut! How does that sound?"

The gang huddled once more, then turned back.

"OK. We'll help!"

"Really? You'll help us?"

"Yeah. Leave it to us!"

"We'll carry in the materials and get the place built. Double-quick!"

"...In return... Hand over that peeled Chestnut."

Suddenly, Caterpie appeared.

"Me too! I'll help too! I'll spit silk for guling things together!"

Wynaut and Wobbuffet stepped forward.

"I'll help too!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"I felt bad because we only have a peeled Chestnut for your reward."

"Wobbuffet!!!"

Hope sniffed, starry eyed.

"Thanks, everyone!"

"Ok! Let's get a move on!" yelled one Mankey.

"OK!" agreed the second.

"OK!"

Everyone turned and struck a pose.

_And so... Construction work began on the rescue team base of Chelsey's team Titans. Several days later..._

The building was going along great.

"Whew... Our base is coming along quickly."

"Wobbuffet!"

"We owe everyone for this."

"Wobbuffet!"

"But there's still lots to do. We still have difficult things to do." Caterpie pointed out.

"Wobbuffet!"

"That's true. But we're getting close, right, Mankey gang?"

No reply.

"Huh?"

Hope looked around a moment.

"Look! Over there!"

Everyone looked to see the Mankey gang sitting out of the yard. Eveyone approached.

"What's the matter?"

"We need to keep working." agreed Caterpie.

"Don't wanna." one replied.

"What?!" Hope cried.

"This work's too boring! How do you expect us to keep going?"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't wnna do this anymore."

"We might change our minds if you get us more peeled Chestnut."

"... What is this about?" Hope asked, puzzled.

"We just can't be bothered. We need peeled Chestnuts to motivate us."

"We have a problem, Chelsey. I don't think the Mankey gang will work unless we get them another peeled Chestnut. I guess we'll have to give the Mankey gang any peeled Chestunuts that we find."

"That won't be a problem." Chelsey answered.

She took off her toolbox, opened it and pulled out another Chestnut.

"You want, yes?"

"Huh? Did you bring us a peeled Chestnut?"

"Oh! A Chestnut! We want a peeled Chestnut!"

"Come on, give it to us! We'll work hard for it."

With a smile, Chelsey carefully peeled the spiny shell and handed it over. The Mankeys smiled.

"Yes! A peeled Chestnut!" The leader quickly turned to the others. "All right, you layabouts! Get it together! Chop, chop!"

"Why don't you quit lounging around yourself?! Get moving!"

The lead Mankey ignored him and instead fixed Chelsey in his gaze.

"We'll get hustling on renovating your rescue team base!"

"We'll carry in the materials and get the place built. Double quick! You just wait!"

_And so... Supplied with another peeled Chestnut, the Mankey gang got motivated... And returned to work on the rescue team base's renovation. As a result... The rescue team base's completion moved a little closer._

Once again, the Torchic and Chikorita found the Mankey gang sitting. They were waiting for another Chestnut, which Chelsey pulled out as they approached.

"Huh? Did you bring us a peeled Chestnut?"

"Oh! A Chestnut! We want a peeled Chestnut!"

"Come on, give it to us! We'll work hard for it."

With another smile, Chelsey peeled away the spiny shell and handed it over. The Mankeys smiled and beamed, jumping a bit.

"Yes! A peeled Chestnut!" The leader quickly turned to the others. "All right, you layabouts! Get it together! Chop, chop!"

"Why don't you quit lounging around yourself?! Get moving!"

The lead Mankey ignored him and instead fixed Chelsey in his gaze.

"We'll get hustling on renovating your rescue team base!"

"We'll carry in the materials and get the place built. Double quick! You just wait!"

_And so... Supplied with another peeled Chestnut, the Mankey gang got motivated... And returned to work on the rescue team base's renovation. And finally... The rescue team base was completed!_

Once it was all complet, Hope sniffed, his eyes twinkling.

"Finally... This day has finally arrived... Chelesy! It's finally ready! Our... Titans's rescue team base!"

Indeed it was. The bushes that acted like a fence for the yard were full of roses. The Mailbox looked kinda like a Chikorita head, complete with the leaf. A giant clover stood behing the rosebush fence and a flagpole complete with a yellow flag with green circles on it stood next to the base. The base itself was probably most impressive. That too was shaped like a Chikorit'a head, two big windows were the eyes would have been. Hope sniffed again.

"It's so cool. Everytime I take a look at our rescue team base, I only see coolness." he smiled and turned to his partner. "Its resemblance to you is a nice touch, Chelsey!"

"We all worked very hard!" chirped Caterpie.

"It was very hard, but it was worth it!" agreed Wynaut.

"Wobbuffet!"

Hope looked around, from his partner to each and every friend who helped them work on the base. He sniffed again, looking really happy.

"Everyone... Thank you!"

The Mankeys turned to them.

"Say, there. There's something I want to ask... If this rescue team base is finished... Does that maybe mean... You won't bring us peeled Chestnuts anymore?"

"Hahaha! Of course! We're finished with work on our rescue team base. To our Mankey gang! Sincerely, thank you for eveything!"

The Mankeys looks at one another, silent. Finally...

"Ukkeeeeeeeeeh!"

They filed quickly into the yard, one at the mailbox, two at the base itself. Hope looked confused.

"Wh-what?!"

The question was answered when all three Mankey used Karate Chop. They repeated this over and over again while the hard workers panicked.

"Waah! What are you doing?! Stop that!"

Chelsey, Hope, Caterpie and Wynaut hurried forward to stop the rampaging Mankey.

_As a result of everyone's desperate efforts to stop the Mankey gang... The rescue team base was saved. As for the Mankey gang, they promised to keep from rampaging... In return for more peeled Chestnuts, they returned to their forest. And that is how... The chaotic renovation of the rescue team base came to an end._

to be continued...

Not much of a chapter I'm afraid, but I'm leaving the Groudon business and such for next chapter. That should be more interesting, I hope. Please enjoy, and thanks for bearing with me while I get back on track.

Mini-Marianne


	15. Smeargle's Desperate Plea

As morning came around, Chelsey awoke as usual and headed outside where Hope came to wait.

"Good morning, Chelsey! Did you sleep well? Let's do our best, like always!"

They hurried off to the Bulletin Board, since had yet to visit them that morning. There, they found a call for help in another new place. The message was called Smeargle's desperate plea! and it read thus:

"I don't want to become a grown-up, so I dled, but now I've lost my way! Help!"

The reward was unknown, but it caught their interest none the less. Hope turned to his partner.

"'Smeargle's desperate plea,' huh...? That's quite the title. What does it say? Can you read it?"

Chelsey nodded and read it allowed. It went like this:

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Meeargle. I once had aspirations of becoming an artist. Then, one day... There was an incident of an unforgivable nature... I fled because I didn't want to become an adult. But then I lost my way... I now find myself in this forest, unable to extricate myself... I am lost in the Howling Forest! Somebody! Please save me!"

Chelsey looked up to see Hope's reaction.

"...He ran away because he didn't want to become an adult... What's that about? I don't really get this... But let's go rescue this Smeargle anyway!"

Chelsey nodded. They could ask about this when they found him. Then he could shed some light upon the situation. They hurried off to Howling Forest. This should be fun. And in the manner of the sarcastic, it was. Whismur and Spoink were the first to attack them, following by more experianced Poochyena. It got worse as they went on. Houndour soon started to appear, as well as Furrent. And when they got to floor 14, they crossed pathes with a Snorlax. On the 15th floor, Smeargle looked around.

"Ohhh... I've lost my bearings... Where is this? I can't get out... I'm hungry... I'm in trouble..."

At that moment, the two Team Titans members walked in. Smeargle quickly turned upon hearing them.

"Oh! You are?! Did you maybe come to rescue me? Am I glad to see you!"

They exited the dungeon together. Smeargle met them at their base.

"Thank you so much. You saved me from great peril."

"No problem, Smeargle. But what made you run away in the first place? Your letter said something about not wanting to become an adult..."

"That is... Oh!"

He froze. Two more Smeargle had appeared.

"Look, there he is!"

"Yeah, I see him. We've got to get him back quick!"

Hearing the voices, Chelsey and Hope quickly turned.

"More Smeargle? Two of them..." Hope turned to their rescued client. "Hey, Smeargle. What do they want?"

"They're... My friends."

Up his two friends came. They looked pass Chelsey and Hope to him.

"Now, come with us. The grown-up ritual is ready for you."

"Quit fighting this. Have the paw print applied without a fuss."

Frightened, Smeargle darted to hide behind Chelsey.

"N-no!"

He managed to come out a few second later.

"If I have to get that paw print on my back... I'd rather not become a grown-up!"

He again darted behind Chelsey and put his back to them. Hope look from thier client to his friends and back several times, confusin etched into his features. Finally, he faced the two Smeargle.

"What was that? What grown-up ritual?"

"It is a custom among us Smeargle." said the first.

"When we reach a certain age, they mark our backs with paw prints to show we are grown-ups." agreed the second.

"They do that by taking the front paw... and pushing dooooooww on the back..."

Sounded painful in Chelsey's opinion. Smeargle again stepped out from directly behind her, but made sure to keep his rescuers between himself and his friends.

"I can't live with anything so tasteless. I have dreams of creating great art, so I have certain standards for desigh that I swear by."

He looked at Chelsey, then Hope, then back again. Suddenly, his face brightened.

"...I know! I have decided! I shall join Chelsey's rescue team! I will participate in your rescue activities!"

He darted past them to face his friends.

"So... I won't return to the pack! This is where I will dedicate myself!"

Both Smeargle jumped back in surprise. They looked at one another, going back and forth about something. Finally, the first spoke.

"Is... Is that so? Then there is nothing we can do."

"We will inform our elders of your decision." agreed the second. "We wish you luck in your new career as a rescuer."

They headed off back the way they came. Chelsey and Hope were dumbfounded.

"Oh, wow... That's one pushy way of getting a job. But that's OK." Hope turned to Smeargle and smiled. "You're on the team now! We expect your best, Smeargle!"

"Yes! Thank you! One thing I am good at is drawing and painting. For example... Let me see..."

He looked around.

"Ah, how about this?"

He hurried into their yard, whereas the two followed him. He stood by their flagpole.

"Observe, the design of that flag. I could perhaps redesign the flag? If you wish to alter the flag's design, you must tell me, please."

He paused again, then spoke again.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Tracey. I will find my own place in the Sky Blue Plains. Until then..."

He trailed off, then wandered towards the Friend Areas to await a visit.

_The next morning..._

Chelsey woke up at her usual time, heading outside where Hope waited for her.

"Good morning, Chelsey."

As Pelipper glided in with mail, they found four requests for help in Creat Canyon. Without hesitation, they hurried over there to help their fellow Pokemon in need. Once they returned, loaded with rewards, some of which were immediately sent to Kangaskhan Storage, they headed home for another night's rest.

_The next morning..._

Chelsey awake as usualy, but before she could take a step, the ground began to shake. She became alarmed.

"Oh, wow, another earthquake..."

But as soon as it had started, it stopped again.

"... I guess it settled down... There's been a lot of earthquakes lately."

With this in mind, she headed outside. Hope was waiting for her.

"Oh, hi! You're up early, Chelsey. Did you notice the earthquake earlier?"

"Hard to miss." she answered.

"It's hard to get decent sleep when there are so many earthquakes."

Chelsey nodded, then another voice rang out.

"Hey!"

Up came Lombre, he skidded to a stop next to their mailbox, tired.

"Oh, Lombre. What's the matter?"

"We need you at the square! Everyone's gathering there."

Hope blinked a bit.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not really sure... Shiftry's calling everyone out." Lombre replied, shrugging. "He's getting the other rescue teams to come."

"Chelsey, let's go!"

That was all she needed to hear. The twosome quickly followed the water and grass type back to Pokemon Square.

To be continued.

About Smeargle's name. All I can say in my defense is I was out of ideas for names. (I wanted an artsy name for him, and that's all I could come up with.) Aside from that, how'd you like this chapter. The mess with Groudon comes next chapter! Until then, see ya!

Mini-Marianne


	16. The Meeting

Lombre wasn't kidding. The place was packed with Pokemon of every shape, size and type. Hope was truly in awe.

"Wow! Look at all the Pokemon!"

"Looks like they sent out to a lot of rescue teams for help." Lombre commented, looking towards the fire Pokemon. "I've seen some pretty famous leaders from faraway places. That Shiftry... I wonder what he's planning to do with all these rescue teams?"

It seemed they were about to find up. Up front, Shiftry stood.

"Can I get everyone's attention here?"

The crowd of Pokemon, which had been chattering a moment before, fell silent and all eyes turned to Shiftry.

"I, uh... It's not my style to get up in front of everyone like this, and... Sorry. This isn't the time for that! There's big trouble! Alakazam's team went underground... But they haven't returned!"

"Wh-what?!" asked a Pinsir.

"Is that true?" asked a Blastoise near the middle.

"Yes, unfortunately." answered Shiftry. "Alakazam led his team underground to quell Groudon... And that's it. We haven't heard anything from them. To be honest... We have no idea what became of them."

A clamor instantly broke out.

"No idea? How is that possible?! This is Alakazam you're talking about?" cried a Raichu.

"But they haven't come back. That's for real!" agrued a Rhydon.

"That's right... And it sounds as if Groudon is out of our league..." a Golbat agreed.

"What? It's that tough? This Pokemon named Groudon?" said a Mr. Mime.

"Why don't you go underground and see for yourself?" a Golem asked a few others.

"Hunh?! You've gotta be kidding me!" said a Scyther.

"There's magma flowing everywhere underground. I'd burn up if I went anywhere like that!" agreed a Meganium.

"Quiet, please! Be quiet!"

The chatter stopped instantly at Shiftry's command, and the crowd turned again towards him.

"There's no denying that it is dangerous underground. It's not a place where just anyone can go. That's why I asked so many rescue teams to gather today. I propose that a special team be formed by choosing the best of the best. Who will step forward?! Who among us will be the heroes to take on the challenges underground?!"

All that arose was more quiet clamoring, the crowd trying to urge one another to go. Hope smiled a bit.

"Say, Chelsey. This is a great opportunity. Let's go."

Lombre blocked their path.

"Don't bother, you guys."

"What's with you? Can you step aside?" Hope asked, shocked.

"You guys have gotten a lot tougher, that's for sure, but... There's plenty of tougher Pokemon out there."

Then why bother calling us out? Chelsey wondered. So far, the crowd before them hadn't moved.

"Will no one step forward?!" calld Shiftry again.

Finally, a voice answered.

"I'll go."

The crowd turned to look in the middle, where a big blue Pokemon with a heavy shell lumbered forward. Smaller Pokemon scurried to get out of his way.

"Whoa!"

"It's B-Blastoise!" an awed Phanpy stated as he moved aside.

"You mean... Team Hydro's roughtneck Blastoise?!" asked the Aipom next to him.

"Those waterspouts on his back can rocket water so fast that it punches through thick iron plates!" agreed an Octillery.

"It's rumored Groudon is a Ground type. I am a Water type. Strong again the Ground type. My Hydro Pump will put Groudon down in one shot." Blastoise boasted from in front of Shiftry. Another voice quickly called out.

"I'll join the part too."

The Octillery who just spoke came forward. Once again, the crowd had praises for her.

"Woohoo! It's Octillery!"

"She's Team Constrictor's leader."

"She's known for persisten and clingy attacks. She ensnares foes with her tentacles, then head-butts them!"

"She'd be nasty to face in any battle of endurance."

"Darlings, when I see a tough Pokemon, I want to tangle with them." Octillery piped.

"Say, how about not forgetting about me?" asked Golem, also coming forward.

"Wow! Golem!"

"He's the most brutal out of Team Rumblerock!"

"His body is rock hard. He's supposed to be able to withstand huge explosions without taking damage."

"If Groudon's awakened underground, that suits me fine. I'll use my Rock Throw to keep it buried underground." Golem told the crowd, then the threesome turned to Shiftry.

"Oh, Blastoise! Octillery! And Golem! No one could complain about your selection."

Team Titans could, but they kept quiet. The three fully evolved Pokemon turned again to the crowd. Shiftry called out from behind them.

"We will have these three rescuers head underground!"

The crowd again broke into a clamor.

"Yeah! Good choice!"

"You're representing us! Make us proud!"

Over the clamor, Blastoise looked at his two partners, then called.

"Let's go!"

All moved aside at the three past, the clamor following the three rescuers until they vanished form sight.

"Win it for us!"

"Save Alakazam's team!"

Lombre then turned to Chelsey and Hope.

"See? They look pretty tough, eh? Let them handle things."

"Hmmm... It can't be helped, Chelsey." Hope sighed.

The scene now over, they headed back to the base.

"I wish we could have gone too, but that can't be helped. Blastoise's team can take care of things underground. And we'll keep doing the best we can in our rescue work."

Chelsey nodded quietly, then they went in search of rescue missions...

to be continued...

Next chapter! Not quite where I wanted to stop (that's an understatment.) I'm sorry for being so late! And why am I late? Because the game is so much fun that I restarted again to try my luck as some of my other favorite Pokemon. Now I'm working on it again as a Chikorita and will update the next chapter when I get back up to that point. Also, another note, I'm making another Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story that uses another Pokemon that fits me; Mudkip. The first chapter for that one will be uploaded soon. I'll try to update this sooner. Until then, enjoy!

Mini-Marianne


	17. The Words of Inspiration

Finally! An update of some sort! Just so you know, I restarted the game as an Eevee (with a Pikachu partner) to see how far I would get as the normal-type. You all have been waiting patiently for me to update, even with my computer problems and my latest interests and even playing the new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game, so I finally got inspired to type up chapter 17. I believe the dialouge will be the same (I think it only changes so far if you have a Totodile or Squirtle partner, but if I'm wrong, I'll update the partner's dialouge later if people wish), and when I write chapter 18, I'll go back to using Chikorita again in the game. Sorry for the delay, and please enjoy.

Chapter 17: The Words of Inspiration

By the end of the day, two jobs in Sinister Woods had been completed, and the two friends parted for the night with the usual, "Didn't we do good today? Let's call it a night and get some rest. OK, see you tomorrow!" from Hope.

_The next morning..._

Chelsey yawned and awoke, looking around. Then the ground began to heave and shake, which surprised and alarmed the Chikorita.

"Oh? Another earthquake..."

As quickly as it had started, it stopped.

"There've been so many quakes lately..." she mused. "I wonder when they'll settle down..."

All of a sudden, Hope came racing in.

"Chelsey! There's a commotion down at the square! A lot of Pokemon have already gathered there. Let's go to the square right now!"

She needed no other encouragement. Jumping out of bed, she hurried after her partner to Pokemon Square. Indeed, many of the Pokemon who they had seen before had returned, though a few like Raichu and Mr. Mime were missing. Hope spotted Lombre at the back of the crowd.

"Oh! Lombre! What's going on here?"

The water and grass type turned.

"Hey, Hope. W-well..." he turned back towards the crowd, then faced them again. "...You should just go see for yourself..."

Which they did, carefully weaving through the loose crowd towards the front. What they saw before them was shocking... Blastoise, Octillery, and Golem were sprawled out on the ground, looking banged up.

"Look! It's Blastoise!"

Then Hope noticed Shiftry behind them.

"Shiftry! What happened here?!"

Silence reigned a moment, then...

"...They were wiped out... In the underground dungeon..."

This news shocked both Chelsey and Hope.

"You're kidding!"

Blastoise groaned, speaking for the first time.

"... That place... It's rough, seriously..."

"... We couldn't get far enough to even see Groudon..." Octillery agreed weakly.

"I don't want to ever go back to a place that bad..." Golem finished.

Chelsey and Hope glanced around briefly, then turned their attention to the now speaking Shiftry.

"... It appears the dungeon underground... is far worse than we'd imagined..."

"Kekekekekeh!"

The two Team Titans members froze, frowning. They'd know that laughter anywhere... Sure enough, Gengar came strolling over. The Phanpy from before moved next to the Rhydon as the ghost Pokemon came closer.

"What fools. That's what you get for trying the impossible."

These words definitely ruffled Hope's feathers.

"Ge-Gengar! What are you saying?! It's only expected that we try. This is for saving Alakazam's team."

Gengar came even closer, now towering over the Torchic.

"Kekeh! You really find thinking hard, don't you?" He turned to the crowd. "Even they look smart compared to you."

Whatever Gengar was doing had its desired effect. The Pokemon looked at each other and the doubtful words began to fly.

"It's too much... Even Blastoise went down..." the Phanpy said.

"It's gotta be awful tough." Rhydon agreed.

"Who'd want to go into a dungeon that dangerous?" Scyther asked.

"There's no way. I can't go. I burn too easily." the Meganium told the bug Pokemon.

"I can't take earthquakes." Golbat added, pacing back and forth from the air.

"It'd be like going and knowing full well we'd get wiped..." the Pinsir told his two listeners.

Hope looked around sadly. They had been scared into giving up.

"... E-everyone..."

The pair turned back to Gengar as he began once more to speak.

"You see? Even they finall seem to understand their situation. Kekeh!"

"I... My leafy fans would burn up..."

The voice was Shiftry's and it alarmed both Hope and Chelsey that he was giving up too.

"E-even Shiftry..."

The ghost Pokemon put his back to them.

"Kekeh! Get over it! Don't expect to be rewarded just because you tried!" He turned slightly. "Sometimes, it's better to wise up and give up!" He suddenly seemed delighted. "... Huh? Did I say something profound? Kekekekekekekeh!"

"Urf..." Hope turned to Chelsey. "Chelsey... I don't know anymore... What should we do? Even if it's the impossible... Should we still try and rescue Alakazam?"

The question shocked the Chikorita. So Hope's courage and faith were wavering along with the others... She couldn't allow that.

"Let's go!"

The responce... made Hope's eyes light up, and Chelsey knew her partner was back.

"... Yes... I think so too. OK, Chelsey! Everyone, listen!"

The chatter stopped, and all eyes turned to the pair. Hope surveyed them, then spoke once more.

"We're going! To rescue Alakazam's team!"

The crowd clearly wasn't expecting that.

"Wha-what?!" The nearby Aipom squawked.

"What did they say?!" Golbat asked.

"Ugegege?!" said the distressed Gengar.

"Hey, who are they?" Rhydon asked.

"Can't say I know them..." Phanpy answered.

"It's Team Titans. They're well known around these parts." Pinsir told his two listeners on the other side of the crowd.

"Team Titans...? You mean the lot that were suspected of involvement in the Ninetales legend?" Meganium asked.

"I heard about that! Weren't they living like fugitives until recently?" Scyther asked.

"Can they handle it? They don't look very tough." Aipom added.

Looks could be deceiving...

"It's true--the rescue might be too much for us to handle." All turned to face the fire-type again. "But... we're still a rescue team. To help Pokemon suffering from the natural disasters... That's why we started up our rescue team! That's why I want to rescue Alakazam's team more than anything. Never giving up... That's where Team Titans stakes its pride!"

Well spoken, Chelsey thought with a smile. And those well spoken words were about to work their magic...

"... Keh. Kekekeh! You really aren't very bright, are you? Why don't you do like everyone else and wise up?"

"... No. Hope is right."

All attention turned to Shiftry.

"... Ugeh?" Gengar managed, then watched in alarm as the crowd began to speak once more.

"... That's right. I wasn't thinking straight... out of fear."

"... Ugegegeh?"

"We all forgot the most important thing. We are rescue teams."

"... Pride..."

"We have it too! Pride as rescuers!"

Gengar looked around, alarm growing.

"Ugegegegeh! Have you lost your senses?! Why would you listen to that clown and, worse, be persuaded? Why do if you're facing certain defeat?!"

"Is that so...?" Blastoise finally asked, staggering to his feet. "... We've only failed once."

"Blastoise!"

"... This is no time to be lying around!"

"Ugegeh!"

Now Octillery moved up. "Yes, no more wallowing in woe-is-me self-pity."

Golem followed suit. "If we give up, that's how it ends. Not for me."

"Octillery! And Golem too!"

Yes indeed.

"Ugegegeh! You lot, that wasn't the tune you were whistling just a little..."

"Aye, that's right!"

"There's got to be ways we can get through!"

"If we all pull together, we'll be sure to find a way!"

"We'll conquer the dungeon by having all the rescue teams cooperate!"

"Wrooooooooaaaar!" the crowd roared.

Gengar again looked around, frowning.

"Ugegegegegegegegeh! Are you dreaming?! Don't say I didn't warn you when you get into a world of pain! Ugegegegeh!"

He then raced away, the Golbat and Aipom parting to allow him passage, while the crowd watched. Blastoise spoke again.

"Thank you, Hope. You stopped us from throwing away the most important thing we have--pride. My thanks from all of us." Everyone now stood at attention as he addressed the crowd. "Everyone! It's time to get to work! Let's show them what we rescue teams are really about!"

"Wrooooooaaaaar!"

Hope and Chelsey left the square, quite cheerful.

"We were held up by that trouble with Gengar... But now, we're getting the chance to go to the underground dungeon. We're not leaving until tomorrow, by I'm jumpy with anticipation. Let's spend today getting ready for the dungeon. Let me know when you're all ready to go."

Chelsey nodded, then headed back into the square to gather supplies. By the sounds of it, this would be a very tough dungeon, so they needed to be prepared. The first place she visited was the Kecleon shop.

"Oh, my goodness, yes! Hope's talk was such an inspiration! It has stoked a raging fire in our hearts! I will keep bringing in fine merchandise! This, I do for you! So..."

Finding two Reviver Seeds, she bought them both. Deciding to chat with the other brother, so moved over a bit to be in his line of vision.

"Hope's words shook me up with inspiration! Espcially the part about taking pride... That made me... It left me choked up..."

Now the other brother turned to him.

"It isn't just you, my brother. I am likewise inspired beyond words."

"B-Brother..." he sniffled. "My brother..." both turning back, he told her. "I will do my best to obtain even better Technical Machines and Orbs. All with the pride of a merchant!"

Here, she only bought an Escape Orb, just in case they got in over their heads... Her final stop was, really, Kangaskhan Storage.

"Dear, I wasn't wrong about you at all. I always thought you weren't the ordinary sort. I'll keep your valuables under my watchful eye! You can go out and fight without worrying about them!"

"Thanking her, Chelsey took out a few extra Reviver Seeds. Again, they couldn't afford to take chances... To finish up, she visited the bank.

"Aren't you remarkable? Your money will be jealously guarded, so feel secure on your outings!" Persian told her.

Leaving what money she had left in Persian's care, she returned to her awaiting partner.

"OK! Are you all ready?" Hope asked as the Chikorita walked into the yard.

"All set!"

"OK! All set! We should both get a good night's sleep. And we'll set out tomorrow!"

Thus, the two parted company for the night. That night... Chelsey had another dream.

"... I'm... In that dream again..."

The silhouette of Gardevoir began to flicker over her.

"Gardevoir..."

A little more flickering... and the elegant Pokemon now hovered over her clearly.

"It's tomorrow, isn't it? That you take to that underground dungeon."

"Yes. They make it sound like one terrible place... I wonder if we'll be OK..."

"You will be fine." Gardevoir smiled. "I am certain that you will succeed, Chelsey. You have my support. Please, go with strength."

Chelsey returned the smile.

"I will. Thank you. I'm feeling a little braver now. I will go for it. By the way... Gardevoir, do you know? What it's like underground? Or what Groudon is like?"

"No... I'm sorry to say... I can't envision it..." Gardevoir answered.

"... OK. I thought maybe you knew something, the way you said it."

"No. I only wanted to give you encouragement... I'm sorry..."

Chelsey smiled, trying to make the spirit feel better.

"No, no. That's fine, too. I'm happy you tried to cheer me up. Thank you."

"But... There is one thing that I can foresee."

"... Huh?"

"Your role... is coming to its end, little by little."

"My role... is ending...?" the Chikorita asked.

"You became a Pokemon in order to fulfill a certain role... And that role brought you here." Gardevoir began to fade. "Now, that role... is finally drawing to its conclusion..."

"Gardevoir, tell me! What is my role? Why did I become a Pokemon?"

"When the time comes... I think I can tell you when this adventure is finished. Au revoir..."

And with that, Gardevoir was gone, and Chelsey was once again alone in the realm of dreams...

To be continued...

Yes! Finally, another chapter is done! I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. Most of what I had to say you read at the top, so... Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Mini-Marianne


	18. Underground Battle

I said I would be Chikorita by the time I got to this chapter, but I was wrong. Same applies as last chapter, I'll write it with my current team, and edit if need be. Enjoy.

Chapter 18: Underground Battle

_The next morning..._

Chelsey woke up, yawning and stretching before heading outside to meet with her partner. Hope smiled at her.

"Good morning, Chelsey! Did you sleep well?"

The Chikorita nodded.

"OK, this is it! Let's do our best and save Alakazam's team!"

Hope turned, and started off. Chelsey started to follow, but stopped after passing the mail box, lost in her own thoughts.

(Gardevoir said... She will tell me everything when this adventure is over... Is going underground the adventure she meant...? Will she tell me if we rescue Alakazam's team...?)

"Hello!"

Hope's voice snapped her back to reality, and she spied the Torchic take a few steps towards her.

"Are you asleep still? Let's get going!"

She obliged by closing the gap between them, and the two set off for Magma Cavern...

Lava flowed through little cracks along the walls as the pair reached the enterance. They glanced around a moment, examining everything.

"This must be it... Groudon is in this underground cavern. Whew... Look at the streams of lava. It's going to be scorching hot in the dungeon, I think."

No joke, Chelsey thought, already feeling a trickle of sweat roll down her face. Hope turned, and so did she.

"There should be other rescue teams making their way through even now. Let's try our best like always!"

With those words, they entered...

The place was even hotter on the inside, causing more sweat to trickle down the grass type's face. Luckily, they found the first flight of stairs without a hitch. Second floor had a Raticate waiting for them, teeth bared. Prefering to save Razor Leaf for when it was really needed, she used Tackle instead. The Raticate immediately retreated, allowing the two to continue on...

The narrow passageways and limited lighting didn't make the journey any easier. The steady stream of enemy Pokemon attacking them also started to take its toll. The pair were certainly relieved when they reached the Kangaskhan Rock, almost collapsing in front of it. While they sat there, Chelsey checked their inventory to see what had been untouched. A few Reviver Seeds had become Plain Seeds, but many were still in tact. Their Gravelrock was still plenty and the Escape Orb was untouched, having no need yet. Perhaps they could do it...

Chelsey and Hope exchanged a glance, then a nod. Closing the Tool box with a snap, Chelsey stood, and so did Hope. Hearts beating stronger, they pressed on... Only to find Onix and Steelix waiting for them. Team Titans' twosome smiled before poising to attack.

"They don't stand a chance..."

The groaning and moaning from the pile of Pokemon a moment later ultimately proved that statement to be true... Thus, they continued unopposed until they reached the stairs. Hope looked around.

"Let's see... I wonder where we are? I'm certain we've come quite far already..."

They had to have been. It felt like hours since they had first entered the dungeon... A rumble shook the area, causing both to pause.

"Waaah! Qu-quake!"

The place shook a little more, then stopped. Hope sighed in relief.

"Whew! It's over."

As he glanced around again, however, something caught his eye. Two somethings, both familiar.

"Hey! Chelsey! Over there!"

Rushing forward, they found two familiar faces: Charizard and Tyranitar, down and possibly out.

"Hey! Are you OK?!"

Charizard groaned in reply. "Urrrrgh..."

"What happened to you?"

"We challenged... Groudon... And wiped out..." the fully evolved fire type managed to answer.

"G-Groudon?!" cried the stunned Torchic.

Tyranitar spoke next.

"Grrgh... We... It crushed us..."

While taking that in, Hope looked around. Someone was missing...

"That's right. What happened to Alakazam? Where is Alakazam?"

"Alakazam is... Still battling Groudon..." Tyranitar replied.

That was all they needed to hear. Hope quickly turned to his partner.

"Chelsey! We've got to hurry!"

Hurry they did, though Charizard said one final thing before passing out.

"...Be careful!"

Upon reaching the next floor, they spotted Alakazam, still on his feet, but wavering.

"It's Alakazam! Are you OK?!"

"Hm! So it's you!"

The ground shook.

"Stay back!"

It continued to shake as the Psychic type continued.

"This opponent... is no laughing matter!"

A loud roar punctured the air as the shaking grew worse.

"H-here it comes!"

"Coming...?" Hope asked. "Wh-where?!"

There was a flash, a cry from Alakazam, Hope calling out the psychic's name, and when the light vanished, he was gone. Hope desperately looked around for him.

"Alakazam is gone! Maybe... Was he defeated?!"

It seemed so. After all, Chelsey and Hope were the only two left. Hope flinched.

"Urgh... It's our turn next. But I'm not going down without a fight!"

There was another flash.

"Chelsey! Let's do our best!"

Now the pair could see their opponent. Of course, compared to them, Groudon was huge, and they planned to use that to their full advantage. Chelsey opened with Razor Leaf, since the grass attack would be extremely useful the first few turns while Groudon lumbered towards them. The team's opponent roared each time a Razor Leaf struck, but when he reached the pair, Hope joined in with Ember. While not very effective, it probably would have done better than the other attacks...

Using Ancientpower, Groudon hurled rocks at the Chikroita and Torchic. Being small, the two were quick on their feet, and managed to dodge most of the huge rocks that fell around them, even if they had to shove one another out of the way. Doing a quick flip, Chelsey fired another Razor Leaf while Hope sprang up and fired another Ember. Groudon roared.

"Shall we finish this?" Chelsey asked her partner as the now further enraged Groudon fired another Ancientpower. Hope nodded as he leapt aside, dodging another large rock. And once the rocks had landed, and now provided a bit of cover, the two nodded.

"I'll aim high." Hope had said.

"And I'll go low. Be sure to hold on."

Hopping onto Chelsey's back, Hope tensed, gripping tight. The Chikorita nodded, scrambling up to stand atop the rock. With her partner clinging for dear life, she leapt high into the air.

"Now! Razor Leaf!"

"Ember!"

Leaves and tiny fireballs flew through the air, striking both Groudon's chest and stomach. With a final roar, the legendary Pokemon collapsed. With the battle was won, Groudon sprawled out on the ground, there were three little starry balls of light. They became Alakazam and his team.

"Look! It's Alakazam! Charizard and Tyranitar too!"

Groaning, the three staggered to their feet, turning to face Groudon.

"Did you do it? Groudon?"

Ignoring Charizard's question, Hope stepped forward.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, fine." Alakazam replied, turning to the pair. "We will be fine. But we must get out immediately."

"What about Groudon?" Hope asked, worried. "Will it be OK?"

"Your concern is unneeded. It will awaken soon enough. It had lost control only because it was enraged from having its sleep disturbed. It should calm down."

The ground began to rumble once more.

"Waah... Another quake!"

"Out! Quickly!"

They needed no other encouragement. They turned tail, and fled, the rescued rescue team behind them.

_Having calmed Groudon, Chelsey's team left the dungeon... And returned to Pokemon Square together with Alakazam's team._

to be continued...

Hope you liked this chapter, even though the Groudon battle probably could have turned out a little better.,, My hands hurt. ^^;

Mini-Marianne


End file.
